Das Geschenk: eine Freundschaftsgeschichte
by Lady-Raven4
Summary: Die Freundschaft zwischen Piccolo und Gohan ist in Gefahr. Ein geheimnisvoller Feind der Namekianer treibt ein böses Spiel mit den beiden...
1. Die Einladung

Das Geschenk eine Piccolo - Gohan - Freundschaftsgeschichte  
  
(Zutaten: Action, Gefühle, Humor, Drama)  
  
Anmerkung: Diese Geschichte spielt nach der Trunks Saga, in jenen drei Jahren, wo sich alle auf die Ankunft der Cyborgs vorbereiten. Da ich zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo ich die Geschichte begonnen habe, weder die Mangas kannte noch vom weiteren Geschehen in der Serie wusste, kann es durchaus sein, dass etwas von der Handlung aus der Geschichte späteren Ereignissen im Anime widerspricht. Bei der Schreibweise einiger Namen und Begriffe (Saiyan, Kililyn, Gokou, Dragon Balls) habe ich mich an meinen paar Dragon Ball Z Hero Collection Cards orientiert.  
  
Nun zur Story:  
  
Man konnte die Stille fast hören. Die Mittagshitze hing wie eine bleierne Glocke über der Einöde. Eine Eidechse kauerte in ihrem schattigen Versteck und warf ab und zu einen misstrauischen Blick auf die weiß-grünen Gestalt, die schon seit dem frühen Morgen nahezu unbeweglich vor ihrem Loch im Schneidersitz in der Luft schwebte. Eigentlich hätte die Eidechse längst ihr Tagesschläfchen halten wollen, aber der Grünling machte sie nervös.  
  
Mit einem Mal zuckten die grünen Fühler und die Augenlider hoben sich langsam. Weit draußen, soweit dass nicht einmal ein Adler etwas bemerkt hätte, löste sich der Umriss einer gelben Wolke aus dem dunstigen Blau des Himmels und zischte unbeirrbar auf den roten, staubigen Canyon zu. "Was will der denn hier?" Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Mit einer flüssigen Bewegung erhob sich Namekianer und sah der Wolke entgegen, auf der ein schwarzhaariger Saiyan in rotem Kampfanzug stand und ihm zuwinkte.  
  
"He, Piccolo!" Die Wolke hielt genau einen Meter vor Piccolos Füßen und der Saiyan hüpfte herunter. "Hierher hast du dich also verzogen. Gohan war gar nicht glücklich, dass du unser gemeinsames Training aufgegeben hast."  
  
"Tut mir leid, aber deine Frau ...." Piccolo konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein Schauer den Rücken herunterlief. "Ich brauche einfach eine Pause..."  
  
Da Gokou ihm verständnisvoll zugrinste, sich aber sonst nicht vom Fleck zu rühren schien, fragte Piccolo leicht ungeduldig: "Gibt es sonst noch was, Son?"  
  
Gokou fummelte an seinem Anzug herum. "Wo habe ich sie denn... ah ja, hier..." Er fischte ein zartgelbes Briefkuvert heraus und hielt es Piccolo hin. "Bitte sehr!"  
  
Piccolo zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Doch da Gokou nichts weiter sagte, nahm er das Kuvert und drehte es herum. "Für Piccolo", stand da in präzisen Schriftzeichen zu lesen, die bestimmt in jedem Kaligraphie -Wettbewerb einen guten Platz gemacht hätten. Piccolo zog beide Augenbrauen hoch. Mit einer für ihn ungewohnten Behutsamkeit öffnete er das Kuvert und zog ein mit sehr viel aufwendigen Schnörkeln bemaltes Blatt heraus.  
  
"Gefällt es dir? Gohan hat einen ganzen Nachmittag dran gesessen. Du hättest ChiChi mal hören sollen, sie hat ihm die Hölle heiß gemacht, weil er seine Hausaufgaben nicht zuerst machen wollte." Die Nachricht auf dem Blatt selbst war sehr kurz, aber unmissverständlich.  
  
"Gohan lädt mich zu seiner Geburtstagsfeier ein?" Piccolo runzelte die Stirn. Er erinnerte sich dunkel, dass er als kleiner Oberteufel auf seiner einsamen Wanderschaft, mal zufällig durch ein Fenster eine Geburtstagsfeier beobachtet hatte, und an das schmerzhafte, leere Gefühl, das in ihm damals wach geworden war und das ihn so wütend gemacht hatte, dass er .... aber das war Vergangenheit. "Du weißt schon, eine Party mit einem Kuchen, mit Spielen und Geschenken", sagte Gokou. "Ich hätte noch ein Liste mit Büchern und so dabei, die ChiChi für geeignet hält. Aber Gohan hat mir eingetrichtert, ich soll dir ausrichten, dass er von dir kein Geschenk braucht, er ist schon froh, wenn du überhaupt kommst."  
  
"Hmmm....."  
  
"Wegen ChiChi mach dir mal keine Gedanken, der Rinderteufel richtet die Feier aus, und auf seinem Schloss auf dem Bratpfannenberg ist massig Platz für alle." "Alle?"  
  
Gokou begann unter Mithilfe seiner Finger aufzuzählen: "Du, Yamchu, Kililyn, der Herr der Schildkröten, Tenshin han, Chaozu, Oolong, Bulma, ...., ich hatte ein ganzes Paket an Einladungen dabei, die anderen hab' ich schon gestern und vorgestern ausgeteilt, war gar nicht so leicht, dich zu finden."  
  
"Es wird also eine große Feier werden", sagte Piccolo mehr zu sich selbst. Er verstand nicht, warum ihn der Gedanke daran einen leichten Stich versetzte. "Gohan wollte, dass alle seine Freunde dabei sind. Ich habe ihm zwar gesagt, dass ein Eremit wie du nicht unbedingt auf einer großen Party auftaucht, aber es liegt meinem Sohn wirklich viel daran, dass du kommst..." Der letzte Satz hatte einen fragenden Unterton und so sah Piccolo von der Einladung auf.  
  
Der bittende Blick Gokous ließ keine Absage zu. "Ich werde kommen." "Prima!" Gokou hüpfte zurück auf seine Wolke. "Also in drei Tagen, nachmittag um drei beim Schloss auf dem Bratpfannenberg." Damit sauste er auf seiner Wolke davon.  
  
Piccolo drehte die Einladung etwas ratlos hin und her. Ein heißer Windstoß fegte durch den Canyon und zerrte an seinem weißen Umhang. Ein zweiter Windstoß, stärker als der erste riss ihm das Blatt aus der Hand und wirbelte es empor. Schneller als ein Blitz schoss Piccolo dem Blatt hinterher, doch gerade als er seine Hand darum schloss zuckte ein Energiestrahl aus dem wolkenlosen Himmel und verbrannte die Einladung zu Asche. Piccolo ballte die Faust um die noch warmen Ascheflocken und schnellte herum.  
  
Nur ein paar Dutzend Meter über ihm schwebte eine hagere Gestalt mit schmalen, Eulengelben Augen und einem fast lippenlosen bleichen Gesicht. "Wer bist du, verdammt noch einmal? Warum hast du das getan?", fuhr Piccolo den ungebetenen Besucher an.  
  
"Man nennt mich Ramagi", erwiderte der Hagere mit einer heiseren Stimme, die dennoch genug zu Kraft hatte, um das Heulen des immer stärker werdenden Sturmes zu übertönen. "Den Wisch habe ich verbrannt, weil er dir etwas bedeutet, Namekianer!"  
  
Piccolo zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Der Hass war trotz vorgetäuschter Ruhe bei dem Wort "Namekianer" unüberhörbar gewesen.  
  
"Hegst du irgendeinen Groll gegen mein Volk?", fragte er und zwang sich, seine Wut über die vernichtete Einladung nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
  
"Groll ...", der Fremde, der sich Ramagi nannte, warf den Kopf zurück und lachte. Es war ein völlig humorloses, verächtliches Lachen, in dem eine Bitterkeit mit schwang, die Piccolo an seine ersten Jahre der Einsamkeit und des Zorns gegen Gokou erinnerte. "Was für ein harmloses Wort ...." Ramagi schwebte ein paar Meter tiefer, sodass sie auf gleicher Augenhöhe waren. "Man merkt, dass du lange von deinem Volk getrennt gelebt hast, Namekianer. Ich bin ein Irider."  
  
Obwohl Piccolo sich sicher war, den Namen noch nie gehört zu haben, tauchten vor seinem geistigen Auge mit einem Mal Bilder auf, die nur aus Neils Gedächtnis stammen konnten. Es war die Erinnerung an eine Erzählung es Oberältesten über ein Expedition früher Namekianer zu einer Welt namens Irid, wo sie Pflanzen und Wasserproben gesammelt.  
  
"Es waren doch nur ein paar Samen und ein bisschen Wasser", sagte er halblaut und verständnislos. Die schmalen Augen des Iriders weiteten sich und seine spitzen Ohren zuckten. "Du weißt davon.... wie kann das sein....?" Rasch fing er sich und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das spielt keine Rolle." Langsam hob er die Arme und Energie begann sich in seinen Handflächen zu gelben, zuckenden Kugeln zu sammeln. "Wichtig ist nur, dass ich dich auslösche, damit deine verderbte Rasse ein für allemal aus dem Universum verschwindet. Ich weiß nicht, wer euren Planeten pulverisiert hat, aber ich würde demjenigen gern meinen Dank aussprechen."  
  
*Er weiß nicht, dass meine Leute auf einen anderen Planeten umgezogen sind*, ging es Piccolo durch den Kopf. *Und es ist besser, wenn er es nicht erfährt.*  
  
Piccolo verschränkte die Arme und meinte kühl: "Der jemand hieß Freezer und er wurde schon vor längerer Zeit zu Frikassee verarbeitet. Wenn du unbedingt darauf bestehst, können wir uns in vier Tagen hier treffen und die Sache regeln. Davor habe ich noch etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen." Er öffnete die Faust und der Sturmwind fegte die letzten paar Aschenflocken davon. Sein Gegenüber verzog die kaum sichtbaren Lippen zu einem spöttischen Grinsen.  
  
"Meinetwegen, wenn du so lange brauchst, um dein Testament zu machen...." Erst schien es, als wollte er noch etwas hinzufügen, doch dann zuckte er die Achseln. "In vier Tagen an dieser Stelle." Er schwebte ein Stück empor, wandte sich seitwärts und machte mit der Handkante eine kurze, scharfe Bewegung. Ein Teil jenes Felsens, auf dem Piccolo zuvor noch meditiert hatte, glitt seitwärts herunter, als hätte ein Messer den Stein wie weiche Butter durchschnitten. Das Grollen und Krachen der Steinmassen wurde durch den Wind zwar etwas gemindert, aber es war dennoch eine eindrucksvolle Demonstration. "Falls du nicht hier bist, wird auf dieser Welt mehr zu Bruch gehen als nur ein Felsen." Mit diesen Worten schoss er davon, schneller als ihm Piccolos Augen zu folgen vermochten. Schlagartig verstummte das Geheul des Windes und nur noch die immer von dem zerstörten Felsenturm abbröckelnden Steine durchbrachen die staubige Stille, die sich wieder über den Canyon gelegt hatte.  
  
"Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache", murmelte Piccolo. Doch dann fiel ihm Gohans Geburtstag wieder ein. Wie auch immer dieser Kampf ausgehen würde, der Kurze verdiente zuerst einmal eine schöne Feier. Damit war Piccolo gedanklich wieder dort, wo er vor dem Auftauchen des Fremden gewesen war. Er brauchte ein Geschenk für Gohan. Ein neuer Felsenturm war rasch gefunden und Piccolo nahm wieder seine Meditationsstellung ein. Ein Schluck Wasser aus dem Beutel, den er an seinem Gürtel befestigt hatte, dann schloss er die Augen und versuchte in jenen Zustand der Ruhe und Gelassenheit zu versinken, den er für die Steigerung seiner Kräfte und die Regenration derselben für unablässig hielt.  
  
Doch der Gedanke an Gohans Geburtstag ließ ihn nicht los. "Bücher...", Piccolos Lippen zuckten verächtlich. "Gohan ist ein Kämpfer und kein Bücherwurm." Außerdem kostete das Zeugs Geld und mit derartigen Trivialitäten hatte sich Piccolo noch nie gern herumgeschlagen. Also keine Bücher. Überhaupt nichts, was Geld kostete ... einen Moment lang spielte Piccolo mit dem Gedanken, kurz in Gottes Palast vorbeizuschauen, um in dem ganzen Gerümpel, das dort herumlag vielleicht etwas Passendes zu finden... aber er verwarf den Gedanken rasch wieder, gab es doch in Gottes Palast genug harmlos wirkende Gegenstände, die unerwartete Nebenwirkungen haben konnten... Die Sonne hing schon tief im Westen, da fiel Piccolo ein, was Gohan wohl die meiste Freude machen würde.  
  
"Ich darf keine Zeit verlieren", murmelte er, erhob sich und flog rasch in Richtung Zivilisation. Bulma staunte nicht schlecht, als ihre Mutter an die Zimmertür klopfte und ihr sagte, dass sie Besuch hätte. "Es ist einer deinen grünen Freunde, der Griesgram, der nie Golf spielen wollte." "Piccolo?", Bulma legte das Buch aus der Hand und lief hinunter zum Empfangsraum, wo Piccolo ungeduldig auf sie wartete.  
  
"Ich brauche den Dragon Ball-Radar", sagte er knapp, ohne lange Einleitungsfloskeln. "Du willst dir die Dragon Balls holen?", Bulma runzelte die Stirn. "Was willst du dir wünschen?" "Nichts, das dich etwas angehen würde." Piccolo war das Gespräch sichtlich unangenehm. Er wollte seinen Auftritt als Bittsteller so rasch als möglich hinter sich bringen.  
  
Bulma stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften. "Nix da. Erst einmal verklarst du mir, was du mit den Dragon Balls willst, dann gebe ich dir den Radar ... vielleicht."  
  
"Ich will natürlich Shen Long rufen, was sonst", blaffte Piccolo verärgert. "Gib mir den Radar, oder ich ..." "Oder was? Du kannst von mir aus das ganze Haus auf den Kopf stellen, aber du wirst keinen finden, denn mein Vater hat den letzten auseinander gebaut, weil er ein paar Teile für eine neue Erfindung brauchte."  
  
"Mist!" Das enttäuschte Gesicht von Piccolo ließ Bulma nicht kalt.  
  
"Ich kann dir jederzeit einen neuen bauen", versicherte sie. Piccolos Gesicht hellte sich auf. Bulma hob den Zeigefinger, "Aber erst, wenn ich weiß, was du dir wünschen willst." "Na gut", knurrte Piccolo und erklärte es ihr.  
  
"Das ist ein genialer Einfall", sagte Bulma. "Gohan wird ausflippen vor Freude." "Glaubst du?" Piccolos Gesicht zeigte eine Regung, die Bulma bei ihm noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, fast kindlicher Eifer gemischt mit Unsicherheit und Vorfreude.  
  
"Ganz sicher. Ich mache mich gleich mal daran. Du kannst hier warten oder im Garten ein wenig meditieren." Sie wandte sich um und eilte in Richtung Werkstatt. Piccolo sah sich um. "Ist Vegeta nicht hier?"  
  
Bulma hatte ihm den Rücken zugedreht, daher konnte er nicht sehen, wie sie errötete und mit einer Hand flüchtig über den Bauch strich. "Er hat das Raumschiff meines Vaters genommen, um irgendwo im All weiter zu trainieren."  
  
"Und Yam-chu?"  
  
"Von dem habe ich schon länger nichts mehr gehört, er und Poo wollten in die Wüste, um dort zu trainieren."  
  
"Ach so ...", Piccolo sah auf die Uhr, an der Wand schräg gegenüber hing. "Wird es lange dauern." "Etwa ein, zwei Stunden wirst du dich schon gedulden müssen", lachte Bulma und huschte aus der Tür.  
  
Piccolo unterdrückte einen Seufzer und setzte sich mit verschränkten Armen auf das Besuchersofa. Jede Stunde schien ihm kostbar, war doch nicht abzusehen, wie lange es dauern würde, alle Dragon Balls zusammen zu bekommen. Da fiel ihm ein, dass er ja noch etwas erledigen würde müssen... Am besten jetzt gleich, ehe er mit der Suche begann. Piccolo rutschte vom Sofa auf den Teppich und nahm Meditationshaltung ein. Gerade als er soweit war, alles um sich herum aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen, flog die Türe auf und Bulmas Vater stürmte herein, einen käferähnlichen Roboter in Händen haltend. "Schau Bulma, was ich für Shorts gemacht habe!" Vor lauter Eile wäre er um ein Haar gegen Piccolo gerannt.  
  
"Oh ... wir haben Besuch!" Er rückte seine Brille zurecht und runzelte die Stirn. "Warte mal, du bist doch einer dieser Namekianer ... der, der nie Golf spielen wollte, oder? Piccolino, oder so ..." "Piccolo", korrigierte der Angesprochene leicht verärgert. "Wer ist denn Shorts?" Der Chef der Capsule Corps strahlte ihn an. "Mein zukünftiger Enkel", sagte er mit einer vor Stolz fast berstenden Stimme. "Und das ist sein siebzehntes Spielzeug. Der Käferbot." Er hielt Piccolo den Roboter unter die Nase. "Was denkst du, wird er ihn mögen?"  
  
Ohne genau sage zu können warum, lief Piccolo ein frostiger Schauer über den Rücken. "Ich dachte, die Kinder von euch Erdlingen stehen eher auf herkömmliches Zeugs, so wie Flugzeuge, Teddybären, Bilderbücher, Eisenbahnen, Feuerwehrautos ...." Der zukünftige Großvater kratzte sich am Kinn. "Hmm ... da hast du vielleicht recht. Wenn Shorts außerdem Bulmas Genie erbt, wird er seine eigenen Roboter bauen können." "Hat Bulma diesen Namen ausgewählt?", fragte Piccolo vorsichtig. Der alte Mann lachte leicht verlegen. "Nein, sie hat sich noch nicht entschieden. Aber Shorts klingt doch gut, oder?"  
  
Piccolo war sich nicht ganz sicher, wieviel er dazu sagen durfte, daher zuckte er nur mit den Schultern. "Ich dachte nur, dass etwas mit T am Anfang cooler wäre." Bulmas Vater zupfte an seinem Schnurrbart. "T, hmmm ... da müsste ich mir erst mal eine Liste machen. Entschuldige mich bitte. T-Shirt, Trainers, Tie, Tanga ...." , murmelte er vor sich hin, während er mit dem Käferbot unter dem Arm aus dem Zimmer stapfte. "Endlich Ruhe", knurrte Piccolo und sammelte seine Gedanken. Er hatte es fast geschafft, sich in die Meditation zu versenken, da summte es erneut und die Türe glitt auf.  
  
"Aber warum sitzt du denn auf Boden?", fragte Bulmas Mutter erstaunt, während sie ein Tablett mit Kuchen, einer Karaffe Wasser und Tee balancierte. Sie brachte es fertig, das Tablett auf den Sofatisch abzustellen, ohne dass etwas zu Bruch ging. "Ich dachte mir, dass es bestimmt sehr langweilig ist, so allein auf Bulma zu warten." Schwungvoll goss sie eine der Teetassen mit Wasser voll und reichte sie Piccolo. "Also werde ich dir Gesellschaft leisten, bis sie wiederkommt. Da wir uns schon sehr lange nicht gesehen haben, gibt es jede Menge zu erzählen. Es macht dir doch nichts aus, dass ich ein Stück Kuchen zu meinem Tee esse? Ich würde dir ja auch eines anbieten, aber ich weiß noch, dass ihr Namekianer nicht zu essen braucht." Sie setze sich auf das Sofa und schenkte sich Tee ein. "Da du ja mit Gokou und Gohan trainiert hast, wirst du mir sicher erzählen können, wie es den beiden geht. Ist Gohan schon wieder ein Stück gewachsen? Aber was frage ich da, natürlich ist er gewachsen, schließlich ist er ja Gokous Sohn und ich erinnere mich noch gut daran, wie Gokou als kleiner Junge ausgesehen hat...."  
  
Piccolo wand sich innerlich, während er einen kräftigen Schluck nahm und sich nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit umsah. Durch seinen früheren Aufenthalt hier, hatte er gelernt, dass keine auch noch so ruppige Antwort dem sonnigen Geplapper von Bulmas Mutter Einhalt gebieten konnte und so ergab er sich in sein Schicksal, indem er einfach etwas Zustimmendes brummte und ab und zu nickte. Nachdem er drei Tassen Wasser gekippt hatte und schon fast dabei war trotz des Monologes von Bulmas Mutter in Trance zu versinken, glitt die Tür erneut auf und eine etwas verschwitzte, aber lachende Bulma trat ein, einen nagelneuen Dragon Ball Radar in der Hand haltend.  
  
Selten war Piccolo so erfreut gewesen, jemanden zu sehen. Mit einer flüssigen Bewegung stand er auf ging ihr entgegen. "Funktioniert er?"  
  
"Selbstverständlich!", fauchte Bulma. "Mit wem glaubst du, dass du es hier zu tun hast?" Sie übergab ihm den Radar und ließ sich neben ihre Mutter auf das Sofa fallen. Piccolo drücke auf den Knopf und tatsächlich fing der Radar an zu piepsen, der erste leuchtend grüne Punkt erschien am oberen Rand. "Geh vorsichtig damit um", ermahnte ihn Bulma, als sie ihn hinaus begleitete. "Wir treffen uns dann bei der Feier." Sie zögerte kurz. "Tu mir einen Gefallen, meine Mutter hat sicher geplappert , aber sei so gut und verrate den anderen nicht, dass ich schwanger bin. Obwohl", sie runzelte die Stirn "Gokou hat eine komische Bemerkung gemacht, damals ... kann es sein, dass er etwas von dem Jungen aus der Zukunft erfahren hat?"  
  
Auf Piccolos Stirn erschien ein Schweißtropfen. *Eigentlich könnte es nicht mehr schaden, aber wer weiß, besser sie erfährt es noch nicht* , dachte er rasch und tat so, als hätte er ihre letzte Bemerkung überhört. "Ich werde den Mund halten, aber du darfst weder Gohan noch den anderen etwas über meinen Plan sagen, ich will den Kurzen nicht enttäuschen, falls es doch nicht klappen sollte ..." Bulmas Gesicht hellte sich auf. "Verlass dich auf mich, ich kann schweigen wie ein Grab. Viel Glück mit der Suche." Mit einem letzten flüchtigen Nicken flog Piccolo nach Norden davon.  
  
.....  
  
Der Dragon Ball befand sich dem Radar nach in einem sehr dichten Waldgebiet. Nachdem Piccolo erst einmal den Radius eingeengt hatte, schwebte er auf den Boden hinab und begann, das Gebüsch nach der orangen Kugel zu durchwühlen. Es war bereits später Nachmittag, als er sie endlich zwischen den Ästen eines dornigen Strauches fand. Drei Sterne glitzerten darin. Jetzt fiel ihm ein, dass er die Kugeln ja schlecht alle in der Hand tragen konnte und er flog in die nächste Stadt, wo er einen eingeschüchterten Kaufhausbesitzer mehr oder weniger freundlich davon überzeugte, ihm einen Sportsack mit 100% Preisnachlass zu überlassen. Er verstaute die erste Kugel darin und machte sich auf, noch weiter im Norden den nächsten Dragon Ball zu suchen.  
  
............  
  
Ramagi, der Irider, der Piccolo herausgefordert hatte, schwebte währenddessen unweit von Gokous Haus über einem Feld und wartete ....  
  
Ende von Teil 1 


	2. Gefährliche Suche

Das Geschenk  
  
Teil 2  
  
Der kleine Drache, Gohans Spielgefährte, hatte wieder einmal Hunger und konnte nicht verstehen, dass sein Freund sich lieber mit einem Haufen langweiliger Bücher beschäftigte, als mit ihm zu spielen. Natürlich konnte das mit der weiblichen Person zusammenhängen, die am Anfang bei seinem Anblick jedes Mal gezetert hatte, als wäre er ein Ungeheuer ... auch heute stand sie wieder hinter seinem Freund ließ ihn keinen Augenblick aus den Augen. Die ältere männliche Person, die eine ähnliche Ausstrahlung hatte, wie sein Freund und der er die gemütliche Höhle verdankte, war unterwegs und so langweilte sich der kleine Drache entsetzlich. Ein Zuckerrübenfeld war genau richtig, um zu toben und gleichzeitig ein paar leckere Happen zu finden. Mit seinen Krallen wühlte der kleine Drache vergnügt Rübe um Rübe aus der Erde und knabberte genüsslich daran.  
  
Plötzlich spürte er, dass er nicht mehr allein war und blickte hinauf. Eine unbekannte Person, die eine Aura verströmte, bei der sich seine Schuppen sträubten hing genau über seinem Kopf. Verstört ließ der Drache die Rübe fallen und fiepte ängstlich.  
  
"Keine Angst, Kleiner, ich will nicht viel von dir", lachte Ramagi heiser und schwebte herab, bis er direkt in die weit aufgerissenen Augen des Drachen blicken konnte. "Du kommst mir gerade recht, ich brauche nur ein paar Informationen." Seine rechte, Hand zuckte nach vor und legte sich zwischen die Augen des Drachen. Der Drache schauderte, wich aber nicht zurück. "So ist es brav ..." Ramagi schloss seine gelben Augen und konzentrierte sich. Es war nicht leicht, in dem Wirrwarr der Erinnerungen jene Informationen zu finden, die er suchte, aber nach einer Weile wurde er doch fündig. Es war nur ein flüchtiger Moment, ein Dialog zwischen ChiChi und Gokou, den der Drache zwar mitgehört, aber natürlich nicht verstanden hatte.  
  
"Findest du es wirklich gut, dass unser Sohn so viel mit Piccolo zusammen ist?" "Warum denn nicht, die beiden scheinen sich doch echt zu mögen und Piccolo ist ein guter Lehrer" "Trotzdem ist er noch immer der Oberteufel, vergessen? Dasselbe Monster, das deine Freunde getötet hat, zig Städte in Schutt und Asche legte und auch dich fast umgebracht hat. Er wollte die Welt zerstören und nun scheinst du ihm blind zu vertrauen." "Nicht blind, einfach weil mein Gefühl mir sagt, dass er nicht mehr derselbe ist." "Phhh! Nur gut, dass Gohan nicht genau weiß was für ein Monster Piccolo früher war."  
  
Ramagi nickte zufrieden. Es hatte sich gelohnt, den Aurenschild zu aktivieren und der gelben Wolke bis hierher zu folgen.  
  
Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Der Namekianer hatte eine dunkle Seite, genau wie er es von einem seiner Rasse erwartet hatte.  
  
Auf der glatten, bleichen Stirn bildeten sich ein paar Falten. Der schwarzhaarige Erdling täuschte sich nicht, die Boshaftigkeit, die eigentlich aus jeder Pore des Namekianers triefen müsste, schien gebändigt, und schuld daran war offenbar das Junge des Erdlings. Sein naives Vertrauen in den Oberteufel (ein sehr passender Name wie Ramagi fand) schien dessen dunkle Seite geschwächt zu haben.  
  
"Hmm..." murmelte Ramagi, "so schlecht ist das gar nicht." Piccolo macht sich sicher etwas aus kleinen Erdling und seiner Zuneigung. Es müsste doch möglich sein ..... Mit einem kalten Grinsen entließ Ramagi den Drachen aus seinem Bann und schoss in den Himmel. Er wusste, wo er zu suchen hatte ....  
  
........................  
  
Dragon Ball Nummer zwei hatte sich ein ziemlich ungemütliches Versteck ausgesucht, wie Piccolo fand. Das Eismeer des Nordpols war ja wirklich kein Ort für einen Badeurlaub. Ausgerechnet im untersten Bereich des Unterwasseranteiles eines Eisberges, in ziemlich lichtloser Tiefe musst er stecken. Den Radar wagte Piccolo nicht mit unter Wasser zu nehmen, was bedeutete, dass er für die genaue Lokalisierung nur die Augen verwenden konnte. Einen Energieball als Lichtquelle in der einen Hand tauchte Piccolo tief und immer tiefer in die kalte Finsternis hinab.  
  
Im Grunde hatte er noch Glück, der Dragon Ball steckte so im Eis, dass er von außen zu sehen war, nicht auszudenken, wenn er irgendwo in der Mitte gesteckt hätte. Piccolo, dem langsam die Fühler abfroren und die Luft ausging, dosierte seine Kraft sehr sorgfältig, ehe er mit der Faust gegen den Eisberg hieb und diesen teilte. Der Dragon Ball kam frei. Ehe die Tiefen des Meeres die Kugel mit den fünf Sternen verschlucken konnten, schloss sich Piccolos Hand darum. Das Meer brodelte, als Piccolo seine Kräfte frei setzte, um sich wie ein Torpedo in die Höhe zu katapultieren. Nach Luft schnappend schwebte er mit triefendem Mantel über dem gespaltenen Eisberg im frostigen Morgenlicht.  
  
"Geschafft!" murmelte er erleichtert, flog zurück zu jeder Stelle, wo er den Sack und den Radar zurückgelassen hatte und steckte seine Beute zum ersten Dragon Ball.  
  
Er drückte den Radar einmal, zweimal, ehe er herausfand, dass sein nächster Weg nun geradewegs nach Südosten führte, wenn dem Radar und seiner eigenen Kenntnis von der Topgraphie der Welt zu trauen war, mitten in die Wüste.  
  
"Na wenigstens trocknet mein Umhang dort rasch..." murmelte er vor sich hin, schultere den Sack, steckte den Radar ein und flog nach Süden.  
  
.............  
  
"Wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie hier?", fuhr der Archivar des größten Fernsehsenders des Planeten den ungebetenen Besucher an, der wie selbstverständlich das Verzeichnis von seinem Computer abrief.  
  
"Ich suche nur ein paar interessante Beiträge aus der Zeit, als Piccolo alles dem Erdboden gleichmachen wollte", gab der bleiche Fremdling gelassen Auskunft, während die schmalen Augen über die Schriftzeichen auf dem Schirm huschten.  
  
"Aber... aber wir können nicht jedermann Zugang zu unserem Archiv gewähren", stotterte der grauhaarige Archivar. "Sie müssen schon die Bewilligung des Chefs dazu haben..."  
  
Für einen Augenblick wandte sich der Eindringling ihm zu und die schmalen, kalten Augen bohrten sich in die des Archivars. Der alte Mann schauderte und der Becher heißen Kaffee in seiner zitternden Hand schwappte über. Doch erst, als der kalte Blick wieder zum Bildschirm zurückkehrte, löste sich die Erstarrung des Archivars und er nahm den Schmerz wahr. Er wagte dennoch nicht, dem Fremden den Rücken zuzukehren und seine Beinahe-Verbrühung zu kühlen, allein bei dem Gedanken, diesem Wesen den Rücken zuzudrehen, ballte sich die Angst in seinem Magen zu einem schweren Klumpen und drückte ihm fast die Luft ab.  
  
"Viel... vielleicht kann ich helfen", bot er mit zitternder Stimme an. "Ich bin schon über zwanzig Jahre hier im Archiv, mein Gedächtnis ist fast noch besser als der Computer."  
  
Wieder fixierte ihn der kalte Blick, doch diesmal mit neutralem Interesse.  
  
"Wenn da so ist, .... wo sind also die Videoaufzeichnungen von Piccolos Taten?"  
  
Der Archivar schluckte und dachte fieberhaft nach. Zu seinem Glück ließ ihn sein Gedächtnis nicht im Stich. "Die müssten hier drüben sein ..." Er ging die Regale entlang bis er vor einer der hunderten schmalen Schubladen stehen blieb. Mit der unverletzten Hand zog er sie auf und nahm von den etwa dreißig Kapseln, die dort fein säuberlich aufgereiht lagen, drei Stück heraus, die er vor den Fremden auf den Schreibtisch legte.  
  
Wortlos nahm der Fremde die Kapseln und aktivierte sie. In jeder Kapsel steckten zehn Videobänder. "Das sind Aufzeichnungen der Tagesberichterstattungen der betreffenden Zeit", erklärte der Archivar hastig. "Neben Piccolos Aktivitäten ist natürlich auch noch über anderes berichtet worden ...." "Gibt es hier ein Gerät, wo man die Dinger abspielen und zusammenschneiden kann?", fragte der bleiche Eindringling.  
  
"Aber sicher, das wird für Jahresrückblicke oder Nostalgiesendungen gern gemacht. Zwei Türen weiter ist ein kleines Studio, leider habe ich keinen Schlüssel dazu..."  
  
"Das ist das kleinste Problem. Kannst du mit den Geräten dort umgehen?"  
  
Der Archivar nickte und wischte sich den kalten Schweiß von der Stirn. Lautlos erhob sich der Eindringling und schritt zur Türe. Auf seinen Wink hin schwebten die zehn Videobänder und die zwei noch ungeöffneten Kapseln hinter ihm her. Der Archivar schüttelte seine Erstarrung ab und folge mit weichen Knien.  
  
Im Grunde seines Herzens war er fest davon überzeugt, dass sein Leben heute so oder so vorüber sein würde ....  
  
....  
  
Längst war Piccolos Mantel wieder getrocknet und flatterte im Backofenwind der Verlorenen Wüste. Über einer der unzähligen Sanddünen schwebend schirmte Piccolo den Radar von der Sonne ab, um die Anzeige besser lesen zu können. Keine Frage, der grüne leuchtenden Punkt befand sich genau unter ihm.  
  
Mit einem unterdrückten Seufzer suchte Piccolo die Düne nach einem Hinweis ab, wo der Dragon Ball stecken könnte. Natürlich vergeblich.  
  
Piccolo schwebte höher bis er einen Felsen entdeckte, der in sicherer Entfernung aus einer der Dünen herausragte. Dort ließ er den Sack mit den zwei Dragon Balls und den Radar zurück und begab sich wieder zur fraglichen Düne.  
  
Mit einem tiefen Atemzug sammelte er vorsichtig seine Kraft und richtete sie gegen den Wüstensand. Wie erwartet hob sich die Düne als ganzes in die Luft. Die Adern an Piccolos Stirn schwollen an und er begann heftig zu schwitzen. Jedes einzelne Sandkorn zu kontrollieren war bei weitem anstrengender als einen zehnmal so großen massiven Stein in die Luft zu befördern. Als die Düne schließlich gut fünfzehn Meter über ihrem ehemaligen Standort schwebte, nahm Piccolo behutsam seine Kraft Zentimeter um Zentimeter von der Düne zurück woraufhin der betreffende Teil zu Boden rieselte. Als sich etwa drei viertel der Düne wieder gesetzt hatten, erblickte Piccolo endlich in den herab rieselnden Sandmassen einen orangen Fleck, der in der Sonne schimmerte. Blitzschnell schoss er hin und packte zu. Sein Pech war, dass er im gleichen Moment die gesamte restliche Düne los ließ. Es gelang ihm die Kugel zu fassen, doch dann stürzte der Sand schon auf ihn herab und begrub ihn unter sich.  
  
.........  
  
"Also ChiChi, was zu weit geht, geht zu weit", sagte der Rinderteufel entschlossen und stellte die riesige Kiste vorsichtig ab. "Gohan ist doch hier, um seinen Geburtstag zu feiern, und da ihr ja ohnehin nur ein paar Tage bleiben werdet, musst du doch nicht Gohans gesamte Bibliothek und seinen Lerncomputer anschleppen."  
  
"Misch dich da nicht auch noch ein, Vater", sagte ChiChi und stieß die breite Tür auf, hinter der Gohans Zimmer lag. Hier im Schloss auf dem Bratpfannenberg hatte alles größere Maßstäbe als in ihrem kleinen Zuhause. Mit einer Mischung aus Nostalgie, Resignation und Entschlossenheit wuchtete sie ihre schwere Kiste auf den großen Schreibtisch, der neben dem massiven Himmelbett stand. Das hier war einmal ihr Zimmer gewesen, nun war es Gohans Zimmer wann immer er seinen Großvater besuchte. Zuhause konnte er sein Zimmer mit acht Schritten durchqueren, hier brauchte er achtundzwanzig, wie er ihr selbst einmal so nebenbei erzählt hatte. ChiChi wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und straffte die Schultern. Irgendwann würde sie es schaffen, dass Gokou einen ordentlichen Job annahm und sie endlich in ein größeres Haus ziehen konnten. Es war ihr nicht leicht gefallen, das Leben hier im Schloss gegen das in dem winzigen Haus einzutauschen, aber sie hatte Gokous Wunsch nach einem eigenen Heim und dass er dem Rinderteufel nicht immer auf der Tasche liegen wollte, akzeptiert.  
  
Entschlossen hob sie den Deckel ab und holte ein Buch nach dem anderen heraus. Wischte den feinen Staubfilm ab, der sich während des Transportes gebildet hatte und stellte es auf den Schreibtisch.  
  
"Wohin soll ich damit?", fragte ihr Vater und sah sich suchend nach einem Platz für seine Kiste um. "Stell sie doch einfach da drüben auf den Boden", sagte ChiChi. "Ich werde den Computer später auspacken, damit Gohan nach dem Essen noch ein Lernprogramm durchgehen kann. "Wie du meinst", seufzte der Rinderteufel und setzte die Kiste an der bezeichneten Stelle vorsichtig ab.  
  
"Wo ist eigentlich Gohan?", fragte ChiChi, nachdem sie das letzte der gut dreißig Bücher einsortiert hatte und dazu überging, die Mappen und Hefte zu ordnen. "Soviel ich weiß, ist er in der Küche und listet dem Koch seine Wünsche für das Geburtstagsbuffet auf. Der Kleine ist echt gründlich, ich habe die Notizen gesehen, er hat sich die Lieblingsessen aller seiner Freunde aufgeschrieben."  
  
"Mir wäre lieber, er hätte die Lösungen seiner letzten Hausaufgaben schon aufgeschrieben", seufzte ChiChi. Nach dem missglückten Experiment mit dem Hauslehrer und Gohans strengem Trainingsplan war es ihr in letzter Zeit immer schwerer gefallen, Gohan zumindest für ein paar Minuten am Tag zum Lernen zu bewegen, todmüde und geschunden, wie er immer vom Training kam. Verärgert über ihre eigene Hilflosigkeit in dieser Angelegenheit knallte sie den Decken auf die nun leere Kiste. "Mach dir nicht zu viele Sorgen, mein Kleines", sagte der Rinderteufel und strich seiner Tochter übers Haar. "Du hast einen guten Ehemann und einen sehr starken und intelligenten Jungen, aus dem sicher mal ein toller Wissenschaftler wird, auch wenn er in letzter Zeit nicht soviel lernt wie du gern sehen würdest, er kann das locker aufholen, immerhin ist er mein Enkel."  
  
"Das macht mir ja Sorgen", fauchte ChiChi. "Du und Gokou, ihr drei seid euch so ähnlich. Sich prügeln ist für euch das höchste der Gefühle. Du bist wenigstens noch ein guter Schlossherr und Anführer, aber Gokou hat es nicht einmal geschafft, beim ersten Anlauf den Führerschein zu machen. Ich will nicht, dass Gohan so wird wie er, er soll einmal einen ordentlichen Job haben und Geld verdienen." Mit Schwung nahm sie die Kiste vom Schreibtisch.  
  
"Die kann ich für dich nehme, ChiChi." Der Rinderteufel wollte ihr die Kiste abnehmen, aber ChiChi schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Wir bleiben ja nicht allzu lange, bis nach seinem Geburtstag kann die Kiste da drüben im Winkel stehen bleiben."  
  
Mit ein paar Schritten war sie dort und ließ die Kiste auf den Boden plumpsen. "Das hätten wir." Sie klopfte sich den Staub aus dem Kleid. "Ich gehe Gohan suchen, es wird Zeit, dass er seine Matheaufgaben macht."  
  
Der Rinderteufel seufzte. "Ist gut, ChiChi, ich komme mit dir." Mit ergebenem Gesicht trottete er hinter seiner entschlossenen Tochter her.  
  
.....................................  
  
Für einige Augenblicke war es vollkommen still in der Wüste, so als ob selbst der Wind den Atem anhielt. Dann begann es zu grollen, immer lauter und lauter und schließlich explodierte die Düne, welche Piccolo verschlungen hatte mit einem gewaltigen Knall. Der Sand stob in alle Richtungen als der Oberteufel in einer schützenden Energieblase empor schwebte, den Dragon Ball mit den sieben Sternen sicher in der Hand haltend.  
  
Er brachte in zu der Stelle, wo er den Sack zurück gelassen hatte und legte ihn zu den anderen beiden Dragon Balls, ehe er den Radar nach dem vierten Ball befragte. Die Richtung war eindeutig. Jetzt ging es Westen.  
  
..............  
  
Gohan gähnte, als er das letzte der vielen Bücher schloss und streckte sich. Alles Sträuben und Betteln hatte nichts genutzt, seine Mutter hatte darauf bestanden, dass er die Trainingspause nütze, um zumindest einen Teil der Schularbeiten nachzuholen.  
  
Son Gokou war unterdessen zusammen mit dem Rinderteufel dabei, alles für die große Feier herzurichten. Durch das offene Fenster konnte Gohan die beiden Hämmern und sägen hören. Natürlich hatte Gohans Großvater genug Personal, das ihm diese Arbeit hätte abnehmen können, aber er und Son Gokou hatten einen Riesenspaß dabei und den wollten sie sich nicht nehmen lassen. Gohan rieb sich die müden Augen und sammelte die Übungshefte ein, die er überall auf dem Schreibtisch verstreut hatte.  
  
"Na, bist du endlich fertig?", fragte ChiChi. "Alles gemacht, Mama", nickte Gohan.  
  
"Mein braver Schatz!" Überglücklich und zufrieden umarmte ChiChi ihren Sohn und drücke ihn an sich. Bald würde er für dererlei Zärtlichkeiten zu groß sein. "Ich habe dir ein Bad eingelassen." "Das klingt gut, danke Mama!" Gohan wand sich aus der Umarmung (er war ja kein Baby mehr) und sauste zur Türe hinaus.  
  
ChiChi schloss das Fenster und warf einen Blick in Gohans Hefte. Er hatte tatsächlich alle Aufgaben gelöst, stellte sie mit Stolz fest. Sie würde ihm ein Tablett mit leckeren Häppchen auf den Tisch stellen, falls er in der Nacht Hunger bekam ...  
  
Weder sie noch Gokou bemerkten Ramagi, der sich lautlos dem Schloss genähert hatte. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis das Video genauso wurde, wie er es geplant hatte und noch länger bis er durch den Drachen (der auf ChiChis Wunsch beim Haus zurück geblieben war) erfahren hatte, wo er den kleinen Jungen, der Piccolo soviel bedeutete, finden konnte.  
  
Mit zufriedenem Lächeln legte er das als Geschenk verpackte Video vor der Haustüre auf den Boden.  
  
.............  
  
Schier endlos erstreckte sich die Grasebene unter Piccolos Füßen. Windstöße bogen die bestimme zwei Meter langen Halme mal in diese, mal in jene Richtung, was einen sehr hübschen Effekt ergab, da die Unterseite der dunkelgrünen Halme silbern schimmerte.  
  
Piccolo würdigte die Schönheit der Ebene nur einen flüchtigen Blick, dann wandte er sich wieder dem Radar zu. Ein wenig mehr nach links, ein bisschen nach vorn und ... "Hier müsste er doch irgendwo sein", murmelte Piccolo zu sich selbst. Er schwebte herab und landete, um zu Fuß zwischen den Halmen zu suchen.  
  
"Aua!" Ein langer Schnitt zog sich über seinen Handrücken. Die Halme waren rasiermesserscharf, was auch erklärte, warum in dieser Ebene kein einziges Tier zu sehen war, um sich an der Menge Grünfutter gütlich zu tun.  
  
Einen Augenblick lang dachte Piccolo daran, ein Gebiet einfach niederzubrennen, um in der Asche den Dragon Ball leichter zu finden, doch dann entschied er sich dagegen, weil er nicht sicher war, ob die Kugel das unbeschadet überstehen würde. Seine Regenerationsfähigkeit wurde auf eine harte Probe gestellt. Immer und immer wieder schnitt er sich an den Kanten der Halme, ein Mensch wäre längst jämmerlich verblutet. Schließlich jedoch wurde seine Geduld belohnt und er hielt die orange Glaskugel mit den zwei Sternen in der Hand.  
  
.......  
  
"Das erste Geschenk für Gohan ist schon da", lachte der Rinderteufel am nächsten Morgen und legte das verpackte Video auf den Frühstückstisch.  
  
"Sieht mir nicht aus wie ein Buch", meinte ChiChi misstrauisch. "Vom wem ist es denn?" "Es war keine Karte dabei", sagte ihr Vater. "Vielleicht von jemandem aus der Umgebung, Gohan ist schon als Baby der Goldschatz aller gewesen." ChiChi seufzte melancholisch. "Ach ja, er war so irre putzig als Kleiner, mit der Kappe und dem Dragon Ball drauf..."  
  
Gokou nahm den letzen Schluck Misosuppe und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. "Ich könnte ihn mal wieder suchen, den Dragon Ball. Dann kannst du Gohan eine neue Kappe kaufen und die Kugel drauf befestigen."  
  
Gohan verschluckte sich fast an seinem Würstchen. "Aber dafür bin ich doch inzwischen viel zu groß, Papa!"  
  
Gokou lachte. "Stimmt, daran habe ich nicht gedacht." "Obwohl", warf ChiChi ein, "wenn er erst einmal wieder einen anständigen Haarschnitt hat, würde ihm eine Kappe mit einem Dragon Ball drauf bestimmt gut stehen, es muss ja nicht das Model sein, das er mit vier Jahren getragen hat."  
  
Gohan wollte überhaupt keine alberne Kappe tragen und der Geschmack seiner Mutter war ihm sowieso suspekt, also griff er zu Ablenkung nach dem Päckchen. "Darf ich es gleich aufmachen, Mama? Bitte!!"  
  
ChiChi ließ sich erweichen. "Na gut, weil du gestern so brav gelernt hast." "Danke, Mama!" Innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteiles war das Papier herunter gerissen und Gohan betrachtete mehr verwundert als begeistert die Videokassette. "Lehrreiches aus den Fernseharchiven" stand darauf zu lesen. ChiChi, welche zuerst ebenfalls etwas skeptisch auf das Geschenk geblickt hatte, nickte erfreut.  
  
"Das ist ein sehr gutes Geschenk, Gohan. Wenn du die Aufgaben für heute gemacht hast, darfst du dir das Video anschauen. Ist bestimmt gut für deine Kenntnisse in Geschichte."  
  
Gohan senkte ergeben den Kopf. Viel lieber wäre er mit seinem Vater angeln gegangen, oder hätte das Schloss erkundet, dessen unzählige Räume viele rätselhafte Dinge enthielten. Vor allem aber musste doch für seine Feier noch ...  
  
"Kopf hoch, Gohan", grinste sein Vater. "Bis zu deiner Feier ist noch genug Zeit, alles vorzubereiten." "Wenn du meinst, Papa", erwiderte Gohan. Er bedankte sich artig für das Essen und machte sich mit dem Video in der Hand auf in sein Zimmer, um die Matheaufgaben zu machen. ChiChi begann, das Geschirr zusammen zu räumen, und Gokou machte sich mit seinem Schwiegervater auf, die Dekoration für Gohans Feier fertig zu stellen.  
  
"Wir dürfen die Lampions nicht vergessen", sagte der Rinderteufel. "Irgendwo im Schloss habe ich einen ganzen Raum voll echt großer, die aussehen wie Glühwürmchen und sogar blinken...." ChiChi sah den beiden hinterher, stellte die letzen Schüsseln auf das Tablett und seufzte. Zwar hatte ihr Vater einen wirklich guten Koch, bei dem sie selbst das Kochen gelernt hatte, aber nur sie allein wusste, wie Gohans Lieblingsgerichte im Detail zubereitet werden mussten. Am besten wäre wohl, wenn sie sich gleich darum kümmerte, so wie sie ihren Sohn kannte, hatte der wieder an alle anderen gedacht, nur nicht an sich selbst.....  
  
........  
  
Stirnrunzelnd verfolgte Piccolo auf dem Radar mit, wie sich der nächste Dragon Ball von der Position, wo er noch eine Sekunde zuvor gewesen war, nach Norden bewegte. Hatte jemand diesen Dragon Ball vor ihm entdeckt? Suchte noch jemand nach den sieben Kugeln. Entschlossen flog er mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit in dieselbe Richtung, um den Dragon Ball abzufangen. Wer es auch immer war, er würde ihm den Dragon Ball abknöpfen, koste es was es wolle.....  
  
.......  
  
Gokou und der Rinderteufel hatten in der Zwischenzeit alle Girlanden, Fahnen und Lampions aufgehängt. Die Tribüne für die Musikgruppe und die Festreden war ebenfalls fertig. Bänke und Tische für Gäste und Buffet standen. Es fehlten nur noch die Tischtücher und der Blumenschmuck, aber dafür war es noch zu früh.  
  
"Hätten wir vielleicht auch Vegeta einladen sollen", überlegte Gokou halblaut, während er seinem Schwiegervater dabei half, die übrigen Bretter und das Werkzeug wegzuräumen. "Ach was", meinte der Rinderteufel und verschloss den Geräteschuppen wieder. "Du hast doch wahrlich genug andere Gäste eingeladen. Jede Menge Kinder aus der Umgebung werden auch kommen, damit Gohan ein paar Spielkameraden hat. Kannst du dir Vegeats miese Laune vorstellen, wenn ein paar der Knirpse ihm zu nahe treten?"  
  
Gokou versuchte sich auszumalen, was Vegeta wohl tun würde, wenn ein frecher Junge vielleicht Erbsen auf ihn schoss oder ihm beim Cowboy und Indianer Spiel ein Lasso über den Kopf warf. Bei Vegetas explosivem Temperament gäbe das eine Katastrophe. Er schüttelte sich. "Du hast recht, das ist nichts für einen Eigenbrötler wie Vegeta."  
  
"Was mir eher Kummer macht, ist das Wetter", sagte der Rinderteufel und wies zum Himmel. Als sie mit den letzten Vorbereitungen begonnen hatten, war noch keine Wolke zu sehen gewesen. In der Zwischenzeit jedoch waren schwere, schwarze Gewitterwolken aufgezogen. "Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn wir die Lampions wieder abnehmen", meinte Gokou "Ein heftiger Schauer tut ihnen bestimmt nicht gut."  
  
"Ich zweifle, dass wir das noch schaffen", seufzte der Rinderteufel. Der erste Blitz zuckte über den düsteren Himmel und die ersten schweren Tropfen fielen auf die Blätter der Bäume. "Das werden wir sehen!" Gokou flitzte los und der Rinderteufel konnte ihm kaum mit den Blicken folgen. Innerhalb von einigen Atemzügen hatte Gokou sämtliche Lampions von den Bäumen geholt und in einem Winkel der überdachten Bühne aufgestapelt, wo der Regen ihnen nichts anhaben konnte.  
  
"Gut gemacht, Gokou!", lachte der Rinderteufel. "Gehen wir ins Schloss ehe wir noch nass werden und uns ChiChi wieder ausschimpft."  
  
Die beiden schafften es gerade noch. Kaum hatten sie die große Halle betreten, da öffnete der Himmel alle Schleusen und es goss wie aus Kübeln.  
  
"Das ging gerade noch mal gut!", lachte Gokou. Sein Magen knurrte laut und deutlich. "Außerdem ist es sowieso gleich Zeit fürs Mittagessen."  
  
Wie auf ein Stichwort hin, kam ihnen ChiChi aus der Küche entgegen. "Das Essen ist gleich fertig, Gokou. Schau mal bitte nach Gohan, er hat bestimmt schon Hunger." "Mach ich gern."  
  
Doch als Gokou Gohans Zimmertür öffnete, war der Raum leer. Die Hefte und Bücher für die Matheaufgaben lagen fein säuberlich gestapelt da, aber kein Gohan weit und breit.  
  
Ende von Teil 2 


	3. Piccolos wahres Ich?

Das Geschenk Teil 3  
  
Da fiel Gokou das Video ein. "Vielleicht ist er ja im Wohnzimmer und schaut sich das Ding an", dachte er halblaut und machte sich auf den Weg dorthin.  
  
Der Fernseher lief immer noch, obwohl kein Bild sondern nur schwarz-weiß- Geflimmer zu sehen war. Von Son Gokou jedoch keine Spur. Gokou runzelte die Stirn. ChiChi konnte sehr unangenehm werden, wenn Gohan nicht pünktlich zu den Mahlzeiten auftauchte. Er könnte alle Lieblingsplätze seines Sohnes abklappern, oder aber.... Gokou schloss die Augen und suchte die Umgebung nach Gohans Aura ab. Sie war da, also hatte er sie nicht gelöscht. Gokou konzentrierte sich, setzte die Momentane Teleportation ein und ... stand in der Luft, gerade einen Schritt seitlich des dicken Astes, auf dem Gohan wie ein Häufchen Elend kauerte. Vor Schreck wäre Gokou um ein Haar gefallen, ehe er sich auf seine Levitation besann.  
  
"Gohan?", fragte er vorsichtig und legte seinem Sohn die Hand auf die Schulter. "So kenne ich dich gar nicht. Was ist nur los?"  
  
Gohan hob den Kopf und sah seinen Vater an. Die Augen waren rot verschwollen, und in den Augenwinkeln blitzen noch ungeweinte Tränen. "Papa ...", der Kleine holte tief Luft, "...wie...?!" "Wie was?", fragte Gokou sanft.  
  
"Wie konnte Piccolo das nur tun...?!" Obwohl der Gohan die Frage nur flüsterte, zuckte Gokou zusammen.  
  
"Was denn tun?", fragte Gokou verwirrt.  
  
"So viele Menschen, meine Freunde, er hat... er hat sie alle getötet und dabei gelacht. Ich wusste, dass er der Oberteufel ist und dass ihr früher gegeneinander gekämpft habt, aber .... aber ...." Er holte nochmals tief Luft. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Piccolo genauso schlimm war wie Freezer ..."  
  
"Woher...?", begann Gokou seine Frage, doch dann fiel ihm die Antwort selber ein. "Das Video!" Gohan nickte. "Da ist alles drauf, alles! Wie er die Hauptstadt zerstört, wie er die Menschen quält, kleine Kinder, alte Leute, einfach alle .... " Der Kleine schüttete sich. "Es ist furchtbar..."  
  
Gokou schluckte. Das war ein hartes Stück. In seinem Inneren kroch eiskalte Wut hoch. Wut auf jenen, der Gohan dieses Geschenk geschickt hatte. Gokou war niemals eifersüchtig auf die Freundschaft zwischen Gohan und Piccolo gewesen, war er doch selbst oft lange Zeit nicht bei seiner Familie, so wusste er in Piccolo einen Mentor, der ein wachsames Auge auf Gohan hatte. Wenn dieses Video schuld daran sein sollte, dass diese Freundschaft zerbrach ..... Goldene Energie umflutete Son Gokou und seine Haare nahmen das bleiche Gold der Saiyans an, das Schwarz seiner Augen wechselte zu grün, kalt und hart wie polierte Jade.  
  
Gohans Augen weiteten sich und er rutsche ein Stück von seinem Vater fort. "Papa....?" Gokou zwang seinen Zorn in die Schranken und wechselte wieder in seine normale Gestalt. Er hockte sich zu seinem Sohn auf den Ast und legte den Arm um dessen Schultern. Jetzt kam es darauf an, dass er die richtigen Worte fand. Er war froh, dass ChiChi nicht in der Nähe war, sie hätte womöglich Öl ins Feuer gegossen, war sie doch gegen die Freundschaft ihres Sohnes mit Piccolo. "Gohan, erinnerst du dich noch an Raddiz?", fragte Gokou behutsam. Sein Sohn wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen und sah seinen Vater fragend an. "Der Saiyan, der mich damals entführt hat?"  
  
"Richtig. Er war doch mein Bruder, also steckt in uns dreien das gleiche Blut, das Erbe eines gewalttätigen Volkes. Als mein Großvater mich als Baby fand war ich bereits gewaltbereit. Wäre ich nicht so böse auf den Kopf gefallen, hätte ich die ganze Menschheit, inklusive deiner Mutter ausgelöscht."  
  
Gohan sah ihn entsetzt an. "Papa, das hättest du doch nie?" "Oh doch, Gohan. Der Zufall hat mich davor bewahrt. Du weißt doch, was alles passieren kann, wenn du mal ausrastest. Wir beide, wir sind im Grunde wie Vegeta. Und wir haben noch nicht einmal die Ausrede, die böse Hälfte von irgendwem zu sein, so wie Piccolo." Nun sah Gohan nachdenklich drein. "Also habe ich kein Recht, ihn zu verurteilen, nicht wahr? Hast du ihn darum laufen lassen, nach dem Turnier damals...?" "Nicht nur deshalb", grinste Gokou. "Ich habe schon damals gespürt, dass dieser junge Piccolo nicht der gleiche ist, wie jener, der fast die Welt zerstört hat."  
  
Er drücke seinen Sohn leicht an sich. "Das ist eine ganze Menge zu verdauen, ich weiß. Ich würde sagen, wir gehen jetzt zum Essen, ehe deine Mutter das Schloss zerlegt."  
  
Ein schwaches Grinsen huschte über Gohans Gesicht. "Das würde sie wirklich, nicht wahr? Am besten sage ich ihr nichts über das Video, es würde sie nur aufregen"  
  
"Das sehe ich auch so", stimmte Gokou zu und konzentrierte sich.  
  
Einen Atemzug später standen sie hinter dem Rinderteufel im Speisesaal.  
  
"Da seid ihr ja!", sagte dieser erleichtert, "ChiChi hat schon das ganze Personal auf die Suche schicken wollen." Er musterte die beiden. "Was ist passiert?"  
  
"Da ChiChi nicht in der Nähe ist ...", Gokou sah sich rasch nach allen Seiten um, "kann ich es dir ja sagen, vielleicht hast du ja eine Ahnung, wer dahinter stecken könnte."  
  
In raschen Worten umriss er den Inhalt des Videos und die Wirkung auf Gohan.  
  
"So ein ...!!!", entrüstete sich der Rinderteufel. "Hör mal gut zu, Gohan, der alte Piccolo war echt ein Monster, keine Frage. Doch sein Sohn hat offenbar einen guten Kern und nachdem, was ich von Gokou gehört habe, mag Piccolo dich echt gern, sonst hätte er sich kaum für dich geopfert, oder? Das und nur das, sollte dir wichtig sein. Menschen verändern sich, Namekianer und Saiyans auch. Wenn Bulma Vegeta nur danach beurteilt hätte, wie der früher gewesen ist, kannst du Gift drauf nehmen, dass sie ihn niemals in ihr Haus gelassen hätte..."  
  
Gohan sah seinen Großvater ernst an und nach einer Weile nickte er. "Das stimmt schon, ...." Immer noch war ein Rest Zweifel in seinem Blick zu lesen.  
  
"Schlaf am besten drüber", riet ihm der Rinderteufel und holte tief Luft: "ChiChi! Sie sind hier! Gokou hat ihn gefunden, sie haben beide nur die Zeit vergessen!"  
  
Gokou zuckte zusammen, wohl wissend, über wessen Haupt sich das Gewitter nun entladen würde... Gohan bemühte sich um ein zerknirschtes Gesicht und starrte auf den Boden, was ihm eigentlich ganz recht war, so würde seine Mutter nicht die geröteten Augen bemerken....  
  
....................................  
  
Piccolos Fühler zuckten, als er des "Dragon Balldiebes" ansichtig wurde. Ein gewaltiger Drache mit purpurnen Schwingen segelte mit schwerfälligen Flügelschlägen nur wenige hundert Meter vor ihm durch die Lüfte. In seinen Klauen trug er einen geschlagenen Hirsch in dessen Geweih etwas orange funkelte. Piccolo kontrollierte den Radar. Kein Zweifel, das musste der Dragon Ball sein. Es wäre natürlich ein Leichtes, den Drachen vom Himmel zu holen, aber zuerst einmal breitete sich unter ihnen ein von Klüften und Schluchten zerrissenes Karstgebirge aus und wenn der Dragon Ball aus dem Geweih fiel, würde er in einen der unzähligen Spalten verschwinden und nur mühevoll wieder zu finden sein. Also sagte sich Piccolo, dass es besser sei, zu warten, bis der Drache mit seiner Beute gelandet war. Natürlich hatte seine Entscheidung gar nichts damit zu tun, dass der Drache aussah wie eine ausgewachsene Version jenes Spielkameraden, den Gohan so ins Herz geschlossen hatte.... Jedenfalls dauerte es nicht lange und der Drache steuerte auf eine Höhlenöffnung zu. Piccolo gab Gas, um den Drachen nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.  
  
Als er auf dem Felsvorsprung vor der Höhle gelandet war, war der Drache bereits in deren dunklen Schlund verschwunden. Piccolo horchte. Von weit drinnen kam ein feines Fiepen, ein Geräusch, das er von Gohans Drachenfreund kannte aus jener Zeit, als dieser noch fast ein Nestling gewesen war. Keine Frage, der Drache fütterte seine Brut. Piccolo schlich sich in die Höhle, vorsichtig und langsam, bestrebt weder den Drachen noch seine Nestlinge auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Durch einen breiten Riss im Gewölbe fiel das Tageslicht genau auf das Drachennest. Zwei Nestlinge hockten darin, sie waren noch ein gutes Stück kleiner als Gohans Freund damals gewesen war, als der kleine Saiyan ihn beim Waldbrand gerettet hatte. Der große Drache, offensichtlich die Mutter, riss große Fleischbrocken aus dem Hirsch und warf sie der hungrigen Brut in den Rachen. Soweit Piccolo beobachten konnte, blieb der Kopf und das Geweih eher unbeachtet, kein Wunder, sehr viel Fleisch war da ja nicht dran. Doch dann trat einer der Nestlinge zufällig mit der Klaue auf das Geweih, das mit lautem Knacksen protestierte, schließlich nachgab und zerbrach. Der Dragon Ball verlor seinen Halt und rollte auf den leicht abfallenden Boden Piccolo genau vor die Füße. Die Augen des Nestlings hatten das orange Ding mit dem einzelnen Stern drin verfolgt. Piccolo bückte sich danach, und als er den Kopf hob, blickte er genau in die erstaunten, aber keineswegs ängstlichen Augen.  
  
Der kleine Drache, er sah aus wie der jüngere Bruder von Gohans Drachen, gab ein fragendes Fiepen von sich, was die Aufmerksamkeit der Mutter auf den grünen Eindringling lenkte. Piccolo fand, dass es Zeit war, sich zu verabschieden. Er und die Drachenmutter wechselten einen langen Blick, die Kräfte des jeweils anderen abschätzend. Das Starrduell dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, dann entschied die Drachenmutter, das grüne Ungeziefer zu ignorieren, sie packte ihren neugierigen Sprössling am Nacken und setze ihn in das Nest zurück. Piccolo steckte den Dragon Ball in seinen Sack und verließ die Höhle, ehe es sich der große Drache anders überlegen konnte.  
  
....................................  
  
"Also ich weiß nicht recht", sagte ChiChi nachdem Gohan wieder in sein Zimmer verschwunden war, "irgendwas ist nicht so, wie es sein sollte".  
  
Gokou, der brav die Teller auf das Tablett stapelte, verschluckte sich und bekam einen Hustenanfall. Hilfsbereit klopte ihm der Rinderteufel auf den Rücken und fragte betont arglos, was ChiChi damit wohl meinte.  
  
"Na Gohans Benehmen natürlich", sagte ChiChi. "Ihr Männer habt einfach kein Feingefühl, aber eine Mutter spürt natürlich, wenn etwas mit ihrem Liebling nicht stimmt. Gohan war einfach zu still beim Essen. Eigentlich sollte er vor Energie sprühen und sich wie wild auf seinen Geburtstag freuen....." "Vielleicht hat er gestern abend zu lange gelernt und ist deshalb etwas müde", versuchte der Rinderteufel die Klippe zu umschiffen.  
  
Das war natürlich der falsche Satz. ChiChi funkelte ihren Vater wütend an. "Willst du damit sagen, dass er so dumm und ungebildet bleiben soll wie sein Vater?" "Ich bring das mal rasch in die Küche, bis später...", zog sich Gokou feige aus der Affäre und verschwand mit dem Tablett, während sich sein Schwiegervater umsonst nach einem Fluchtweg umsah....  
  
Niemand bemerkte die schattenhafte Präsenz, die durch eines der Fenster herein huschte und mit dem Halbdunkel der weitläufigen Gänge verschmolz. Auch Gohan, der brav wieder über seinen Büchern brütete, bemerkte den Eindringling nicht. Sehr wohl aber spürte er den kühlen Luftzug und drehte sich nach der Türe um, die sich lautlos geöffnet hatte.  
  
"Wer...?", war alles, was er sagen konnte, ehe ihn die Dunkelheit verschlang. "Du bist weit zäher, als ich dachte", murmelte Ramagi mit unwilliger Anerkennung. "Das Video hat mich viel Arbeit gekostet, ich hätte nicht geglaubt, dass es seine Wirkung verfehlt. Also werde ich wohl etwas nachhelfen müssen...." Er beugte sich über Gohans zusammengesunkene Gestalt, presste Zeige- und Mittelfinger auf dessen Stirn und versuchte, in Gohans Geist einzudringen. Doch er traf auf eine Barriere, die er bei einem Kind seines Alters am wenigsten erwartet hätte. "Wirklich ein zäher Brocken...". Schweißtropfen sammelten sich auf Ramagis bleicher Stirn, als er den mentalen Druck verstärkte. Gohan stöhnte leise.  
  
"Verflixt, es muss doch ein Durchkommen geben ....", Ramagi setzte mehr seiner eigenen Energie nach außen frei, obwohl er wusste, dass zuviel Druck Gohans Geist irreparablen Schaden zufügen könnte.  
  
Plötzlich traf ihn etwas von hinten und schleuderte ihn von Gohan weg, gegen eine Wand. Ramagi schüttelte benommen den Kopf und rappelte sich wieder auf. "Wer bist du und was willst du hier?!" ein goldhaariger Saiyan, in dessen Jadeaugen Mord geschrieben stand, baute sich vor ihm auf. "Was hast du mit meinem Sohn gemacht?"  
  
Ramagi fasste sich und verfluchte seine eigene Unvorsichtigkeit. Zwar hatte er seine eigene Aura abgeschirmt, jedoch nicht an die Veränderung in Gohans Aura gedacht, als er den Geist zu Geist Kontakt hergestellt hatte.  
  
Seine Instinkte sagten ihm, dass er einen offenen Kampf mit dem wütenden Saiyan besser meiden sollte. Als Gohan wiederum stöhnte und der Super Saiyan besorgt den Kopf nach dem Geräusch wandte, nutzte Ramagi die Gelegenheit und sprang durch das geschlossene Fenster ins Freie, um mit voller Geschwindigkeit das Weite zu suchen. Hin und her gerissen zwischen Sorge und kaltem Zorn, entschied sich Gokou, sich erst einmal um Gohan zu kümmern, da er die Aura des Eindringlings sowieso nicht erspüren konnte.  
  
Als er Gohan auf die Laken bettete und ihm über die Stirn strich, kamen ChiChi und der Rinderteufel ins Zimmer gestürmt.  
  
"Mein Schatz, mein Liebling, was ist mir dir!?" ChiChi war außer sich. Mit knappen Worten umriss Gokou das Geschehen, und der Rinderteufel wurde blass vor Schreck und Zorn. "Keine Aura? Könnte es einer der Androiden von Doktor Gero sein?" Gokou machte Platz für ChiChi, die Gohan in die Arme nahm und ihn an sich drückte. "Nein, das denke ich nicht, das was er da gemacht hat, war überhaupt nicht wie das, was der Junge aus der Zukunft mir erzählt hat. Es war keine plumpe Gewalt, mehr so eine Art mentaler Angriff. Aber warum gerade Gohan?"  
  
Der Rinderteufel und Gokou wechselten einen langen Blick. Keiner sprach es aus, aber sie waren beide davon überzeugt, dass der Eindringling auch hinter dem Video stecken musste. Also war eigentlich Piccolo das Ziel, oder besser gesagt, die Freundschaft zwischen Piccolo und Gohan. "Ich werde Piccolo suchen", sagte Gokou und der Rinderteufel nickte. "Das wirst du nicht!", rief ChiChi. "Was, wenn dieses Monster zurückkommt und wieder auf Gohan los geht?"  
  
"Ich werde alle Leute auf Trab bringen, damit sie Wache halten", versuchte der Rinderteufel sie zu beruhigen.  
  
"Diese Dummköpfe würden noch nicht einmal merken, wenn der Kerl vor ihrer Nase stünde!", schnaubte ChiChi, "Und jetzt steht nicht dumm da, ihr zwei, bringt mir Wasser und ein Tuch. Mein armer Liebling ist ganz heiß."  
  
Aber weder mit Wasser, noch mit Riechsalz oder anderen Hausmitteln konnten sie Gohan wach bekommen. Das Fieber stieg und er erlangte das Bewusstsein nicht wieder. Auch der von Gokou geholte Arzt, schüttelte nur den Kopf und murmelte etwas von mentaler Überlastung und Koma. Noch am Abend des selben Tages wurde Gohan in jenes Krankenhaus eingeliefert, wo er und Gokou sich damals von ihrem Kampf gegen Vegeta erholt hatten .....  
  
............  
  
Den Ort, wo der nächste Dragon Ball dem Radar nach zu finden war, hätte Piccolo am liebsten gemieden. Er fühlte sich in Städten nicht wohl und schon gar nicht auf großen Rummelplätzen. Er bemühte sich nach Kräften, eine abweisende Aura auszustrahlen, als er, den Blick auf den Radar geheftet, durch die Menge schritt. Mütter zogen ihre Kinder zur Seite, um den grünen Mann mit dem Turban passieren zu lassen, was Piccolo nur recht war. Diese verwöhnten, greinenden Kinder, die dieses und jenes wollten, waren in seinen Augen meilenweit von seinem disziplinierten Gohan entfernt, na ja, wenn er an dessen Anfänge dachte, dann vielleicht doch nicht ...  
  
Piccolo unterdrückte einen Seufzer und bog an einem Süßigkeitenstand links ab, noch ein paar Schritte weiter und da .... stand er vor einer Schießbude, wo man mit Bällen auf Dosen werfen musste, um Preise zu gewinnen. Sorgsam suchte Piccolo das Regal mit den Preisen ab und entdeckte einen großen blauen Teddy, der den Dragon Ball mit den sechs Sternen in seinen Pfoten hielt. "1. Preis" stand auf dem Schild daneben zu lesen.  
  
"Was muss man tun, um den ersten Preis zu gewinnen?", fragte er den schlaksigen, jungen Budenbesitzer.  
  
"Da musst du erst mal 500 Yen bezahlen, du bekommst fünf Bälle und wenn es dir gelingt, die Dosenpyramide fünfmal hintereinander komplett abzuräumen, dann gehört der Bär dir." Piccolo musste erst gar nicht in seine Tasche greifen, um zu wissen, dass er keinen einzigen Yen bei sich trug. Natürlich könnte er sich den Bären einfach so greifen und verschwinden, aber an einem gestohlenen Geschenk hätte Gohan bei seinem Rechtsempfinden sicher keine Freude. Er würde sich etwas Anderes einfallen lassen müssen.  
  
"Nein, Rika, du kannst den Bären nicht bekommen", ertönte neben ihm eine Stimme. Ein Junge etwa in Gohans Alter mit ziemlich abgerissener Kleidung bemühte sich, ein kleines Mädchen in einem ausgebleichten Kleid von der Schießbude wegzuziehen.  
  
"Wir haben nur noch 500 Yen und so gut schießen kann ich einfach nicht, ich kaufe dir dafür ein paar Zuckerstangen."  
  
"Bääär!", protestierte das kleine Mädchen und seine großen, blauen Augen schimmerten verdächtig. Der Junge seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Du hast doch zu Hause einen kleinen Bären, den Papa dir letztes Jahr auf dem Jahrmarkt gewonnen hat."  
  
"Bär put", sagte das Mädchen und zog die Nase hoch. "Mama hat ihm doch den Arm wieder angenäht , Rika. Papa ist nicht mehr da um zu werfen und ich kann es nicht so gut....", er hob seine kleine Schwester auf den Arm und wollte sie vom Stand weg tragen, da kam Piccolo eine Idee.  
  
"Warte mal, Junge", sagte er. "Wie wäre es, wenn du die Bälle kaufst und ich für dich schieße. Du bekommst den Bären und ich die orange Kugel, die er hält." Der Junge sah Piccolo misstrauisch an. "Woher weiß ich, dass Sie überhaupt so gut schießen können?"  
  
Piccolo bückte sich und hob einen kleinen Stein auf. "Siehst du den Wetterhahn, dort auf dem Dach drüben?", fragte er, zielte kurz und warf.  
  
Der Wetterhahn war zu weit weg, als dass der Junge den Treffer hätte hören können, aber die Wucht mit der der kleine Stein den Blechschnabel getroffen hatte, war so groß, dass der Wetterhahn sich schnell wie ein Kreisel um die eigenen Achse drehte.  
  
Nicht nur der Junge, sondern auch der Schießbudenbesitzer waren baff. "Wehe, wenn Sie mit dem Bär durchbrennen", sagte der Junge, nachdem er sich von der Überraschung erholt und seine kleine Schwester abgesetzt hatte. Er gab dem schwitzenden Schießbudenbesitzer die 500 Yen. Ohne große Begeisterung überließ dieser ihm dafür die fünf Bälle. "Hier!" Der Junge legte die Bälle vor Piccolo hin. Dieser nahm den ersten und kam vor lauter Bemühen, seine Kraft in Zaun zu halten, ordentlich ins Schwitzen.  
  
Ein Schuss und die Dosen spritzen in alle Richtungen. Der Besitzer der Schießbude klaubte sie zusammen, ersetzte die eingedellten durch neue Dosen und richtete die Pyramide wieder her. Zweiter Schuss, dritter Schuss, vierter Schuss, fünfter Schuss. Mittlerweile hatten sich weitere Jahrmarktsbesucher vor der Schießbude eingefunden und sahen mit Begeisterung Piccolos Würfen zu.  
  
Der Schießbudenbesitzer rückte den Bären ohne viel Wenn und Aber heraus. Piccolo löste vorsichtig den Dragon Ball von den Pfoten und gab den Bären an den Jungen weiter, der Piccolo mit glänzendem Blick wie ein Weltwunder anstarrte, ehe er den Bären seiner Schwester in die offenen Arme drückte. Das kleine Mädchen legte selig die Wange auf das weiche Fell und strahlte Piccolo an, der sich sonderbar verlegen fühlte.  
  
"Danke", sagte der Junge und nahm seine glückliche kleine Schwester bei der Hand. Piccolo winkte ab: "Das war doch nicht der Rede wert", steckte den Dragon Ball zu den anderen und schritt eiligst zum Ausgang, von wo er zur Jagd nach dem letzten Dragon Ball aufbrach.  
  
.....................  
  
"Was soll ich nur tun, Gokou?", ChiChi klammert sich an Gokous Overall fest und schluchzte. "Er wacht nicht auf, unser kleiner Liebling wacht nicht auf!" Gokou legte seine Arme um ChiChis bebende Schultern und drückte sie sacht an sich. "Es wird alles wieder gut werden, ChiChi....".  
  
Sie hob den Kopf und blickte ihn aus rotgeweinten Augen mit einer Verzweiflung an, die ihm tief ins Herz schnitt. "Das wird es nicht, Gokou, die Ärzte...."  
  
"...wissen auch nicht alles", sagte der Rinderteufel. "Immerhin ist Gohan nicht irgendein kleiner Junge, sondern ein Saiyan."  
  
"Genau, er ist mein Sohn und damit genauso zäh wie ich. Wir finden ein Mittel gegen seine Krankheit, ganz sicher. Genauso wie wir den Kerl finden werden, der dahinter steckt!" Gokou ballte die rechte Hand zur Faust. "Der wird für das bezahlen, was er Gohan angetan hat." Sanft löste er ChiChis verkrampfte Hände und schob sie die Arme ihres Vaters. "Ich will nicht länger einfach so rumstehen und warten."  
  
"Was hast du vor?", fragte ChiChi. Gokou legte zwei Finger an die Stirn. "Ich werde zuerst mal Meister Quitte besuchen und ein paar Bohnen holen, vielleicht können die Gohan helfen."  
  
Das Gesicht des Rinderteufels hellte sich auf und auch in ChiChis Augen trat ein Hoffnungsschimmer. Gokou lächelte die beiden ermunternd an und war verschwunden.  
  
Ende von Teil 3 


	4. Gohan an der Schwelle des Todes

Das Geschenk  
  
Teil 4  
  
"Fehlt nur noch der mit den vier Sternen", sagte Piccolo halblaut zu sich selbst. Er wusste, dass dieser Dragon Ball etwas Besonderes für Gokou darstellte. Der Radar zeigte ganz klar nach Südosten. Piccolo wischte sich über die Augen. Seit er mit seiner Suche nach den Dragon Balls begonnen hatte, hatte er sich keine Pause gegönnt. Obwohl er es sich nur ungern eingestand, so hatte das Fliegen und alle anderen Aktionen ziemlich viel Kraft gefordert.  
  
"Wenn ich sie erst alle habe, dann kann ich mich für ein Weilchen aufs Ohr hauen", dachte er und flog nach Südosten.  
  
Unter ihm breitete sich der Ozean aus, nur ab und zu gab es ein paar verstreute vulkanische Inseln. Nach dem Radar zu urteilen war der letzte der Dragon Balls aber nicht auf einer Insel, sondern im Meer selbst zu finden.  
  
"Dann los!", murmelte Piccolo und schuf eine Energiesphäre um sich herum, die wie eine Taucherglocke wirkte. Unter Beobachtung des Radars tauchte er in die warmen Fluten ein. Und warm es unter Wasser wirklich, um nicht zu sagen heiß. Denn die Vulkane auf den Inseln waren nur wenige, verglichen mit jenen, die ihren Schlund noch unter dem Meeresspiegel öffneten. Ölig schwarze Rauchwolken quollen aus Rissen und Spalten. Es brodelte und kochte, zischte und dampfte, dass einem Angst und Bange werden konnte. Der letzte Dragon Ball hatte sich ausgerechnet den geologisch aktivsten Flecken der Erde zum Versteck gewählt.  
  
Piccolo rief zusätzlich eine Faustgroße Energiekugel als Lichtquelle herbei, doch das klare, blaue Leuchten wurden rasch von der Dunkelheit ringsum verschluckt. Stück um Stück sank Piccolo tiefer. Der Dragon Ball konnte nicht weit sein.... Da vorne, am Rand eines Vulkanschlotes, blitzte es orange-golden. Erleichtert lenkte Piccolo seine Energiekugel dorthin, steckte die Hand nach dem letzten Dragon Ball aus, da erzitterte der Meeresboden, bäumte sich auf und der Dragon Ball rollte in die zähflüssige Lava im Inneren des Kraters.  
  
"Verdammt!", fluchte Piccolo. Er sandte einen Energiestrahl in die Lava und es gelang ihm, den Dragon Ball zur Hälfte freizulegen. Mehr Energie wagte er nicht einzusetzen, aus Angst den Dragon Ball zu beschädigen. Jetzt noch etwas Konzentration .... Schweißtropfen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn als er seine telekinetischen Kräfte einsetzte, um den Dragon Ball aus der Lava zu heben. Es war nicht so anstrengend wie die Aktion mit der Sanddüne, aber dort war er noch frischer gewesen und die Lava war nicht so leicht bereit, den Dragon Ball wieder herauszurücken. Zudem war es eine diffizile Sache, denn er wollte ja nicht die umgebende Lava auch noch mitnehmen, sondern die Kugel allein. Vollauf mit dem Dragon Ball beschäftigt, erkannte Piccolo nicht, dass sich unter ihm der Druck immer mehr aufstaute. Gerade als er den Dragon Ball soweit in die Höhe gehoben hatte, dass er ihn packen konnte, erbebte der Boden erneut und eine Fontäne aus Lava und kochendem Wasser brach unter ihm hervor. Sie erfasste seine Energiesphäre, die dieser rohen Kraft nicht gewachsen war und zersprang. Piccolo schrie vor Schmerz, als er in dem Gemisch von Lava und Wasser and die Wasseroberfläche geschleudert wurde. Nur unter Aufbietung all seiner Disziplin gelang es ihm im letzten Moment eine neue Schutzsphäre zu schaffen, mit deren Hilfe er sich weit genug von der Fontäne entfernte. Am Strand einer der vielen kleinen Inseln ließ er sich keuchend vor Schmerz in den feuchten Sand fallen und verlor das Bewusstsein. Der Dragon Ball entglitt seinen verbrühten Händen und rollte ins Meer zurück ....  
  
................  
  
Gokou materialisierte mitten auf der Wohnplattform des Quittenturmes. "Hallo, Meister Quitte! Seid Ihr da?" rief er und sah sich suchend um. "Natürlich bin ich da, Gokou", hörte er die wohlbekannte, ruhige Stimme und aus dem Schatten einer Säule trat der alte Kater mit seinem Stab.  
  
"Du klingst, als wäre etwas Schlimmes vorgefallen....?" "Ihr habt wirklich ein gutes Gespür, Meister Quitte", sagte Gokou und erklärte in aller Eile, was vorgefallen war.  
  
"Das ist wirklich schlimm. Hmm..." Meister Quitte zupfte an seinem Schnurrbart. "Ich gebe dir gern ein paar magische Bohnen, aber ob sie bei einer Krankheit helfen, die den Geist betrifft, kann ich nicht sagen." Er ging zu dem Tonkrug, wo die Bohnen drin waren und holte eine Pfote voll daraus hervor, die er in einen kleinen Beutel gab. "Hier Gokou, die Bohnen. Ich hoffe sehr, dass sie Gohan helfen können."  
  
"Vielen Dank, Meister Quitte", sagte Gokou und schloss die Hand fest um den Beutel. Wiederum legte er die beiden Finger auf die Stirn, konzentrierte sich und war verschwunden.  
  
.................................  
  
Die Sonne stand schon tief im Westen, als Piccolo die Augen aufschlug. Der schwülwarme Wind trieb den schwefeligen Gestank der Vulkane heran. Hustend rappelte sich der Namekianer auf. Seine Regeneration hatte die Brandwunden und anderen Verletzungen geheilt. Soweit, so gut, doch wo war der Dragon Ball? Piccolo legte die Stirn in Falten und versuchte sich zu erinnern. Er hatte den Dragon Ball gepackt, dann die Explosion und dann ... ? Der Radar war ebenfalls wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Vielleicht hatte die Wucht der Explosion beides aus Piccolos Hand gerissen? Zumindest war der Sack mit den anderen Dragon Balls noch da, Was nun? Piccolo zerbiss einen Fluch auf den Lippen, dann sammelte er sich. Wenn er sich nur genau daran erinnern könnte, wie und wo er den Dragon Ball verloren hatte ..... Es war nicht seine Art, einfach nur vor Verzweiflung die (nicht vorhandene) Haare zu raufen, also nahm er seine Meditationshaltung ein und versetzte sich in Trance. Nach und nach sank er in die tieferen Schichten seines Bewusstseins hinab und fing an, neue Kräfte zu konzentrieren. Die unfreiwillige Ruhepause hatte ihm gut getan, seine Erschöpfung war wie weggeblasen und es gelang ihm, die Geschehnisse bis zu seiner Ohnmacht lückenlos zu rekonstruieren.  
  
Als er wieder die Augen öffnete, wusste er, wo er zu suchen hatte. Die Energiesphäre, die ihn dieses Mal umgab bestand aus mehreren Schichten, nur für den Fall, dass noch einer der Schlote da draußen Schluckauf bekommen sollte.  
  
Piccolo watete durch die Wellen, weiter und weiter hinaus, bis das Wasser über der Sphäre zusammenschlug. Die Sichtverhältnisse waren leider nicht die besten, das Wasser noch von den Folgen des Ausbruchs getrübt, aber Piccolo ließ sich nicht beirren. Seine Augen suchten jede Korallenspalte, jedes Moränenloch ab und endlich, die ersten Sterne standen bereits am Nachthimmel, fand er den Dragon Ball in einer großen Seeanemone. Die mit hochgiftigen Nesselzellen besetzten Fangarme schreckten ihn nicht, er langte blitzschnell zu und ehe die Anemone zucken konnte, hatte er den Dragon Ball bereits in seinen Besitz gebracht. Endlich hatte er alle sieben. Piccolo stieg zur Wasseroberfläche auf und steckte den Dragon Ball zu den anderen, die zu leuchten begannen. Jetzt musste er nur noch ein paar kleine Vorbereitungen treffen und dann würde er den Wunsch aussprechen, den er in Gedanken bestimmt schon zwanzig mal formuliert hatte.... Der beste Ort für den Wunsch war bestimmt Gottes Palast, so hoch über den Wolken würde die Verdunkelung, die mit dem Erscheinen des Drachen einherging, keine allzu große Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen und der Palast war weit genug von Gohans Heim und dem Bratpfannenberg entfernt, dass der Kleine nichts von der Anrufung Shen Longs mitbekommen würde. Nicht unzufrieden mit sich und seinen Plänen flog Piccolo mit den Dragon Balls in Richtung Quittenturm.  
  
.................................................  
  
Gokou und ChiChi saßen am Bett ihres Sohnes und beobachteten jede Regung in Gohans blassem Gesicht mit ängstlicher Besorgnis. Besonders Gokou zerriss es innerlich, dass er einfach so hilflos zusehen musste, wie sein Kind litt.  
  
Die Bohnen hatten nicht gewirkt und jetzt wusste Gokou nicht, was er sonst noch tun könnte. Er hatte bereits alle Freunde Gohans informiert, bis auf Piccolo, der nicht aufzufinden war. Was auch immer Gohans Geist zerfraß, er würde es allein bezwingen müssen. Draußen wurde es bereits dunkel und noch immer war keine Besserung eingetreten.  
  
ChiChi umklammerte Gohans Hand, als könnte sie ihm von ihrer Kraft abgeben. Längst war ihr lautes Jammern verstummt, ihr Gesicht, mit den rotgeweinten Augen war noch blasser als jenes ihres Sohnes.  
  
"Wir dürfen die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, ChiChi!", sagte Gokou und legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern.  
  
In diesem Moment öffnete sich leise die Tür und Kililyn trat ein, ein Tablett mit zwei Bechern balancierend. "Ich denke, ihr zwei könnt einen Schluck Kaffee gebrauchen", sagte er. "Irgendwelche Veränderungen?"  
  
Gokou schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er nahm die beiden Becher vom Tablett und reichte einen davon ChiChi. Diese ließ nur widerwillig Gohans Hand los und nahm einen kleinen Schluck. "Es muss etwas geben, das wir unternehmen können", sagte Kililyn, den das hilflose Warten ebenso frustrierte. "Wenn ich denke, dass morgen Gohans Geburtstag ist...." "Habt ihr schon an die Dragon Balls gedacht?", fragte Muten Roshi von der Tür her. Sein Gesicht war viel ernster als sonst.  
  
"Es geht doch um eine Krankheit", sagte Kililyn, "und da kann der Drache nicht helfen, soviel ich weiß."  
  
"Aber es steckt eine böse Macht dahinter", entgegnete der Herr der Schildkröten. "Wir haben auch beim Oberältesten der Namekianer mit diesem Argument gepunktet. Vielleicht lässt sich auch bei Gohan etwas machen."  
  
Gokous Gesicht hellte sich wieder etwas auf. "Einen Versuch ist es wert. Wenn wir alle zusammen helfen, sollten wir die Dragon Balls rasch finden. Hier können wir sowieso nichts ausrichten. Was denkst du, ChiChi?"  
  
ChiChi stellte den Becher Kaffee langsam ab. Ihr bleiches Gesicht bekam etwas Farbe. "Werdet ihr sie so rasch finden können?", fragte sie zweifelnd. "Die Ärzte sagen, dass es sich in den nächsten vier Stunden entscheiden wird."  
  
"Das wissen wir erst, wenn wir bei Bulma waren", sagte Kililyn. "Nur durch einen Dragon Ball Radar finden wir heraus, wie weit die Kugeln verstreut sind."  
  
In diesem Moment ging erneut die Tür auf und Bulma kam leise herein. "Wie geht es Gohan?", fragte sie besorgt. "Ich bin so rasch gekommen, wie ich nur konnte."  
  
"Keine Veränderung", antwortete Gokou, "aber wir haben gerade eben gedacht, dass vielleicht die Dragon Balls Gohans Rettung sein könnten."  
  
"Ach du....", fing Bulma an und presste rasch die Hand auf den Mund. "Was ist?", fragte Muten Roshi ungeduldig. "Wenn du schlechte Nachrichten hast, sag es am besten gleich."  
  
Bulma zuckte die Achseln "Na gut, ich schätze, das hier ist ein Notfall. Ihr müsst die Dragon Balls nicht suchen, Piccolo müsste eigentlich schon alle zusammen haben." "Piccolo?!"  
  
"Genau. Er wollte sich mit den Dragon Balls etwas wünschen, das er Gohan zum Geburtstag schenken kann. Ich habe ihm extra einen neuen Radar gebaut." "Wir können nur hoffen, dass er seinen Wunsch noch nicht ausgesprochen hat", sagte Muten Roshi. "Wäre dann nicht der Himmel schwarz geworden?", fragte ChiChi. "Nicht unbedingt", erwiderte der Herr der Schildkröten. "Das Erscheinen des Drachen ist kein weltweites Phänomen. Da es eine Überraschung sein sollte, wird er sicher einen Ort gesucht haben, wo das Erscheinen des Drachen unbemerkt bleibt."  
  
"Was ist, Gokou, kannst du Piccolo irgendwo spüren?", drängte Kililyn. Gokou schloss die Augen und sondierte die Umgebung soweit seine Sinne reichten. "Nein, er muss seine Aura gelöscht haben."  
  
"Also müssen wir abwarten bis er den Drachen tatsächlich ruft", schloss der Herr der Schildkröten. "Shen Longs Aura kannst du sicher spüren, egal wo er erscheint. Dann springst du hin und mit viel Glück kommst du Piccolo zuvor."  
  
"Das ist mir zu riskant", sagte Bulma. "Ich düse heim und bastle einen neuen Radar. Dann können wir die Dragon Balls und mit ihnen Piccolo vielleicht aufspüren, ehe er den Drachen ruft." "Eine gute Idee", fand Gokou. "Kililyn, Bulma ist schneller zuhause, wenn du mit ihr fliegst, als wenn sie ein Fahrzeug nimmt."  
  
"Geht klar", Kililyn öffnete ein Fenster und winkte Bulma zu sich. "Keine Angst, ich werde dich sicher nicht fallen lassen."  
  
"Das würde ich dir auch nicht geraten haben", sagte sie, ihr Unbehagen mehr schlecht als recht überspielend, "Vegeta würde dir den Kopf abreißen...."  
  
"Wie meinst du das?", fragte Kililyn erstaunt. "Ich dachte, du bist mit ...." "Ein Schwätzchen halten könnt ihr ein andermal", unterbrach ihn ChiChi. "Mein armer Gohan leidet und ihr vertrödelt wertvolle Zeit."  
  
Kililyn schluckte den Rest seiner Frage hinunter, stellte sich hinter Bulma, fasste sie unter den Achseln und flog mit ihr durch das offenen Fenster davon.  
  
"Wieder können wir nur warten", seufzte Gokou und schloss das Fenster. Der Herr der Schildkröten nickte ernst und setzte sich zu ChiChi ans Bett.  
  
Die Türe flog auf und der Rinderteufel kam herein gewalzt, ein riesiges Tablett mit dampfenden Schüsseln und Tellern balancierend.  
  
"Hier ist eine kleine Stärkung für euch", sagte er und stellte das Tablett auf dem einzigen Tisch im Raum ab. "Ihr seid Gohan auch keine Hilfe, wenn ihr vor Hunger umfallt." Gokous Magen knurrte vernehmlich.  
  
"Wie kann man nur ans Essen denken, wenn der eigene Sohn im Sterben liegt", empörte sich ChiChi. "Gohan wird nicht sterben", sagte Gokou energisch.  
  
"Und der Rinderteufel hat völlig recht", sagte der Herr der Schildkröten. "Wenn ihr eure Kraft verliert, wer beschützt Gohan, falls dieser Schuft es ein zweites Mal versucht?" ChiChi zuckte zusammen. Sie protestierte auch nicht, als Gokou sie sanft an den Tisch drängte und ihr eine Schale Reis vorsetzte. Ziemlich lustlos würgte sie ihre Portion hinunter, während ihre Augen immer wieder zu Gohan hinüber wanderten. Der Rinderteufel hatte ihren Platz an Gohans Bett eingenommen und hielt die Hand seines Enkels. ChiChi schluckte. Wie winzig doch Gohans Hand in der Pranke seines Großvaters aussah. Er war doch noch so klein, so klein und hilflos. Ohne dass sie es merkte, rannen ihr erneut die Tränen über die Wangen. Gokou, der eiligst sämtliche Schüsseln geleert hatte, kämpfte mit den letzen Bissen, streckte die Hand aus und wischte ChiChi sanft die Tränen fort.  
  
"Unser Sohn ist kein Baby mehr. Er ist bereits ein tapferer Kämpfer, ein Saiyan und fast so stark wie ich. Du musst an ihn glauben."  
  
ChiChi zog die Nase hoch und nickte. "Ich werde stark sein, Gokou. Versprochen." Sie schob die Schüsseln zurück, erhob sich und ging wieder zu Gohans Bett hinüber. "Danke für das Essen, Papa. Jetzt fühle ich mich wieder besser." Sie schlang die Arme um den Hals ihres Vaters und legte die Wange an seinen Rücken. Seine Kraft und Wärme gaben ihr wieder Hoffnung genauso wie Gokous Worte sie ermutigt hatten. Ihr Gohan war nicht irgendein kleiner Junge, er musste es einfach schaffen....  
  
Auf dem kleinen grünen Schirm, der Gohans Gehirnwellenmuster anzeigte, wurde die Kurve auf einmal flacher und flacher .... ein rotes Licht blinkte und der schrille Alarmton ließ alle Anwesenden zusammenzucken.  
  
Gokou sprang über den Tisch zu Gohans Bett und ChiChis Lippen formten ein stummes Nein, da wurde auch schon die Türe aufgerissen und ein Pulk Ärzte und Schwestern stürmte mit herein..... Von ihnen allen unbemerkt stand im Schatten eines Reklameschildes auf dem Dach des gegenüber liegenden Kaufhauses eine blasse Gestalt und beobachte das Geschehen in Gohans Krankenzimmer mit einem schmalen, nicht unzufriedenen Lächeln.....  
  
.....................  
  
Piccolo hatte den Quittenturm erreicht und flog entlang der geschmückten Säule höher und höher in den Himmel.  
  
Meister Quitte stand am Geländer seiner Plattform und sah Piccolo kommen. "Warte mal!", rief er und winkte mit seinem Stab.  
  
"Keine Zeit, ich bin schon spät dran!", rief Piccolo zurück und schoss an ihm vorbei. Kurze Zeit später landete er vor Gottes Palast.  
  
Gottes Diener Popo kam ihm entgegen. "Piccolo hier? Du wollen Gott besuchen? Gott nicht da sein, er sich eingeschlossen haben für Meditation die nächsten drei Tage. Jährlich Seelenreinigung, sehr nötig sein für ihn."  
  
"Ach? Der Alte macht einen auf Kur?", Piccolo zuckte die Achseln. "Ist mir ganz recht, so kommt er mir wenigstens nicht in die Quere und geht mir nicht auf den Geist." Damit schritt er an Gottes Diener vorbei und sah sich nach einem geeigneten Platz für die Beschwörung des Drachen um.  
  
"Hier ist so gut wie irgendwo", murmelte er zu sich selbst und packte die Dragon Balls aus. "Du wollen Drachen beschwören?", wunderte sich Popo. "Was du für einen Wunsch haben?" "Das geht dich einen feuchten Kehricht an, kümmere dich lieber um den Alten und dass er in seiner Kur nicht gestört wird", knurrte Piccolo, trat von den pulsierend leuchtenden Kugeln zurück und überlegte. Erst einmal müsste er Meister Kaio kontaktieren, und über diesen dann .... Das ganze war viel komplizierter, als er zunächst gedacht hatte. Vielleicht sollte er zuerst doch den Drachen rufen, der Rest würde dann rasch erledigt sein, wenn er seinen Wunsch nur richtig formulierte. ... Gut, genau so müsste es gehen.  
  
"Heiliger Drache, erscheine! Shen Long erfülle mir meinen Wunsch!" rief er und die Dragon Balls reagierten.  
  
Der Himmel verfinsterte sich und aus den Kugeln zuckte es wie Blitze. Das grelle Licht verband sich zu einer glühenden Gestalt und schließlich schwebte der erhabene Drache über ihnen. Piccolo empfand immer einen Funken Reue, wenn er Shen Long gegenüberstand. Er hatte nicht vergessen, dass sein früheres Selbst den Drachen damals nach Erfüllung des Wunsches vernichtet hatte. Im Grunde seines Herzens war er sehr froh, dass Shen Long ihm, dem Sohn, die Untaten seines Vaters nicht nachzutragen schien. Die Stimme des Drachen war gewaltig wie immer und der Unwille darüber, aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden zu sein, war auch dieses Mal nicht zu überhören.  
  
"Wer hat mich gerufen? Nenne mir deinen Wunsch, aber nur einen und ich werde ihn dir erfüllen." "Klappt doch bestens", dachte Piccolo und rief, "ich habe dich gerufen, mein Wunsch ist, dass..." In diesem Augenblick spürte er hinter sich eine bekannte Aura. Ohne sich umzudrehen sagte er, verärgert über die Störung: "Was willst du denn hier, Son? Solltest du nicht Gohans Fest vorbereiten?" "Wenn du deinen Wunsch aussprichst, wird es kein Fest geben", sagte Gokou. Die Anspannung in seiner Stimme veranlasste Piccolo, sich umzudrehen. Beim Anblick Gokous blieb ihm seine Frage im Hals stecken. Noch nie hatte Piccolo seinen ehemaligen Gegner und nunmehrigen Freund (auch wenn er es nie offen zugeben würde) derart aufgelöst gesehen.  
  
"Piccolo", Gokou musste sich sichtlich zwingen, einigermaßen ruhig zu bleiben, "Piccolo, Gohan stirbt."  
  
"Was?!!!" Piccolos Haut nahm einen gräulichen Ton an. "Was ist passiert?" "Das erzähle ich dir später. Aber ich, ich brauche deinen Wunsch, um Gohan zu retten." Piccolo verfluchte sich, weil er vor lauter Konzentration auf die Dragon Balls nicht gemerkt hatte, dass sich Gohans Aura verändert hatte. Jetzt, da er Bescheid wusste, konnte er es ganz deutlich spüren. Sie war so schwach wie nie zuvor, der Auslöschung nahe.... Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, trat er zur Seite.  
  
"Danke", flüsterte Gokou und trat vor den Drachen. "Shen Long", sagte er, "bitte mach den Schaden, der dem Geist meines Sohnes zugefügt worden ist, wieder rückgängig. Rette sein Leben!" Shen Longs Rubinaugen glühten. "Nichts leichter als das! Schon geschehen. Lebt wohl!" Damit verschwand er und die Dragon Balls schossen als Steinkugeln in alle Richtungen davon. Piccolo und Gokou sprachen kein Wort. Ihre inneren Sinne waren auf Gokous Aura gerichtet. War der Wunsch noch rechtzeitig ausgesprochen worden?  
  
Ende des 4. Teils 


	5. Die Wahrheit hat viele Gesichter

Das Geschenk  
  
Teil 5  
  
ChiChi stand am Fenster, ein Taschentuch fest mit ihren zitternden Händen umklammernd. Rund um Gohans Bett versuchten die Ärzte ihr möglichstes, sein erlöschendes Leben zu erhalten. Einer der Ärzte schrie nach einem Nervenstimulierenden Medikament, eine Schwester reichte ihm die Spritze. Der Rinderteufel hatte einen Arm um seine Tochter gelegt, und betete stumm um Rettung. Der Herr der Schildkröten hatte seinen Stab so fest gepackt, dass erste Sprünge erschienen und sandte seine Gedanken fragend zu Gokou aus. Keine Antwort. Dann erlosch in der Ferne die Aura des Drachen und er fragte sich bange, ob Gokou vielleicht zu spät gekommen war.  
  
In diesem Augenblick ging ein Aufschrei durch die Ärzte und ChiChi ließ das Taschentuch fallen, die Augen riesig und das Gesicht kreidebleich. Ihr Vater wollte sie tröstend an sich drücken, da erklang von Gohans Bett her eine helle Stimme.  
  
"Mama? Mama wo bist du, ich habe Hunger!"  
  
Die Tränen der Erleichterung flossen ungehemmt, als sich ChiChi glücklich lachend durch die Schar der entgeisterten Ärzte wühlte und ihren genesenen Sohn in die Arme schloss. "Mein Engel, mein Schatz, du bist wieder gesund!"  
  
"Was war denn los, Mama?", fragte Gohan verwirrt? "Ist irgendwas mit mir passiert? Wo sind Opa und Papa, und warum bin ich im Krankenhaus?" "Mir scheint, für Sie gibt es hier nichts mehr zu tun", sagte der Herr der Schildkröten und lotste die verwirrten Ärzte aus dem Zimmer. Zwar protestierten sie heftig, wollten noch Untersuchungen durchführen, aber in der Stimme des alten Herrn lag eine Autorität, der sie sich unbewusst beugten. "Gohan, an was kannst du dich zuletzt erinnern?", fragte der Rinderteufel mit feuchten Augen. "Hmm...", Gohan legte einen Zeigefinger ans Kinn und starrte zur Decke. "Ich war in meinem Zimmer und da war plötzlich dieser Fremde und dann... dann weiß ich nichts mehr." "Den Fremden, kannst du ihn beschreiben?", fragte der Herr der Schildkröten neugierig. "Ich habe ihn nur ganz kurz gesehen, merkwürdig war nur, dass er keine Aura hatte, sonst hätte ich ihn eher gespürt...."  
  
"Wie jetzt auch!", erklang es gedämpft durch die geschlossenen Scheiben. Die Köpfe aller drehten sich dem bleichen Irider zu, der draußen vor dem Fenster schwebte. Gelassen hob dieser eine Hand und das Glas barst.  
  
Mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die man seiner massigen Gestalt gar nicht zugetraut hätte, sprang der Rinderteufel vor das Bett, und breitete die Arme aus, um seine Tochter und seinen Enkel gegen die Glassplitter abzuschirmen.  
  
Der Herr der Schildkröten baute sich vor dem Rinderteufel auf und errichtete eine Schutzbarriere, die noch Schlimmeres verhinderte, denn der Kraft des Eindringlings fiel auch ein Teil des Mauerwerks zum Opfer. Im Sichtschutz dieser Wolke aus Staub und Schutt schwebte Ramagi mit einem überlegenen Lächeln auf den schmalen Lippen herein. Den Schild des alten Mannes wischte er mit einer Bewegung seiner Linken beiseite und feuerte einen Energiestoß auf ihn ab, der Muten Roshi gegen die Wand schleuderte. Der Schildkrötenpanzer auf seinem Rücken verhinderte das Schlimmste, aber er war durch den Aufprall zu benommen, um sich Ramagi erneut zu stellen. Dem Rinderteufel, der sich ungeachtet der blutenden Schnittwunden an seinen Armen in Angriffspose stelle, gönnte Ramagi auch nur eine nachlässige Geste, der kränklich grüne Energiestrahl fraß sich in die Schulter von Gohans Großvater, der sich daraufhin nur noch vor Schmerzen stöhnend am Boden wälzte.  
  
"Bleib brav hinter mir, Gohan", sagte ChiChi mit jener Entschlossenheit in der Stimme, die allen Müttern eigen ist, welche ihren Nachwuchs verteidigen. "Du Ungeheuer wirst mir büßen, was du mit meinem Vater und Gohan angestellt hast. Stell dich, du Monster!"  
  
Sie baute sich ungeachtet seiner immensen Überlegenheit drohend vor ihm auf. Seine Lippen zuckten verächtlich und er richtete seine Hand auf die vor Zorn bebende ChiChi. Doch diese wartete nicht auf seinen Angriff sondern ging selbst in die Offensive über, was ihn doch sehr überraschte. Es gelang ihr sogar, ihm einen Tritt vor die Brust zu versetzen, doch damit hatte sie auch schon ihr Pulver verschossen. Ramagis Energieblitz riss sie von den Füßen und schleuderte sie gegen die Tür, wo sie bewusstlos zu Boden sackte.  
  
"Mama!!", schrie Gohan und beim Anblick des Blutfadens, der aus ihrem Mundwinkel rann, baute sich ein Riesenzorn in ihm auf. Blaue Funken sprühten aus seinen Haaren und winzige Blitze zuckten in seiner goldenen Aura und in seinen Augen loderte es.  
  
Ramagi zog die feinen Augenbrauen zusammen. In diesem Kind steckte wirklich viel mehr, als es zunächst den Anschein hatte. Trotzdem, seine Kraft war der des Jungen immer noch überlegen und nun wo keiner ihn mehr stören konnte, würde er endlich sein Werk vollenden.... Just in diesem Moment materialisierten hinter ihm Gokou und Piccolo. Mit wenigen Blicken überschauten sie, was sich hier abgespielt haben musste.  
  
"ChiChi!" Gokou war im Nu an ihrer Seite. Sie stöhnte leise, als er sie hochhob und auf Gohans Krankenlager bettete. Gohan sah ängstlich in ihr Gesicht, doch sein Vater zauste ihm tröstend die Haare. "Deiner Mama geht es zwar nicht gut, aber ich habe ja noch immer die Bohnen." Er fischte drei aus dem Beutel an seinem Gürtel und reichte sie Gohan. "Gib allen dreien je eine. Ich verlass mich auf dich."  
  
Während dessen hatte Piccolo Ramagi keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen. Die Art wie er die Arme verschränkt, sein Gegenüber ohne sichtbaren Ausdruck von Zorn musterte, konnte Gokou nicht täuschen. Er kannte Piccolo lange genug, um die kaum wahrnehmbare Anspannung zu spüren und den brodelnden Zorn, der seinem eigenen um nichts nachstand. "Du bist zu früh, Ramagi", sagte Piccolo. "Wir haben etwas Anderes ausgemacht. Die drei Tage sind noch nicht um und das hier ist nicht die Schlucht...."  
  
Ramagi zuckte die Achseln. "Einem Namekianer gegenüber muss ich mein Wort nicht halten." "Du kennst den Kerl, Piccolo?", fragte Gokou erstaunt.  
  
"Kennen ist zuviel gesagt", erklärte Piccolo widerwillig. "Er tauchte kurz nach dir in der Schlucht auf und hat es offenbar auf mich abgesehen." Piccolo konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Irider. "Was willst du von Gohan?"  
  
"Eigentlich nichts", sagte Ramagi. "Aber da er dir viel bedeutet, wollte ich erreichen, dass er dein wahres Ich erkennt und dich hasst."  
  
"Hast du dieses Video geschickt?", fragte Gohan vom Bett her, wo er ChiChi eine der Bohnen in den Mund legte. Unter den wachsamen Augen ihres Sohnes kaute sie langsam und schluckte das magische Heilmittel hinunter.  
  
"Was für ein Video?", fragte Piccolo irritiert. "Eines über dein Vorleben", sagte Gokou mit vorsichtigem Blick auf ChiChi. "Es zeigt die schlimmsten Szenen der Untaten deines Vaters und auch wie du im Turnier mit mir umgesprungen bist." Piccolo erblasste und sah zu Gohan hinüber, der sich voll und ganz auf seine Mutter konzentrierte, bei der die Bohne rasch wirkte. Von der Sorge um sie befreit, warf Gohan einen zornigen Blick auf Ramagi und einen um Verzeihung heischenden auf Piccolo. "Bitte sei nicht böse, Piccolo, aber ich.... nach dem Video habe ich....", er wurde rot vor Verlegenheit, starrte auf seine Finger herab und brachte kein Wort mehr heraus.  
  
Vergeblich versuchte der Namekianer den Schmerz zu verbergen, der bei Gohans Worten durch sein Innerstes schnitt. "Gohan..."  
  
Der Irider grinste zufrieden. Seine Anstrengungen waren also nicht vergeblich gewesen. "Du unterschätzt meinen Sohn", tönte es vom Bett her, wo sich ChiChi langsam aufrichtete. Sie schlang ihre Arme um Gohan und drückte ihn an sich. "Er ist zwar noch ein kleiner Junge und war sicher durcheinander, aber so ein drittklassig zusammengestückeltes Band wird ihn nicht an demjenigen zweifeln lassen, der ihm das Leben gerettet hat."  
  
Nicht nur Ramagi, auch Gokou und Piccolo starrten ChiChi verblüfft an. Sie ließ Gohan los und drehte ihn in Richtung Piccolo. Gohan hatte immer noch hochrote Wangen, aber er wich dem Blick seines grünhäutigen Freundes nicht aus. Dessen Schmerz verflog, als uneingeschränkte Zuneigung und Vertrauen in Gohans Blick lesen konnte. Gohan hüpfte vom Bett und rannte um den immer noch wie erstarrt dastehenden Ramagi herum zu Piccolo, der mit einem Lächeln auf ihn hinab sah und ihm die Hand kurz aufs Haar drückte, ehe er ihn in Richtung Rinderteufel hinüber schob. "Danke, Gohan ....", murmelte er dabei so leise, dass nur er und der Junge es hören konnten.  
  
"Soviel zu deinem tollen Plan", Gokou trat dem Irider mit weit mehr Gelassenheit gegenüber als er tatsächlich empfand. "Wenn du unbedingt einen Kampf willst, kannst du ihn haben, aber nicht hier." "Nein, Son, misch dich da nicht ein. Er ist mein Gegner", sagte Piccolo. "Er ist unser aller Gegner", ächzte der Rinderteufel und bewegte vorsichtig die Schulter. "Danke Gohan, die Bohne hat echt geholfen."  
  
"Jetzt noch Muten Roshi", sagte Gokou. Folgsam lief Gohan zum Herrn der Schildkröten hinüber, der von dem Aufprall doch mehr als nur Kopfschmerzen abbekommen hatte und dankbar die Bohne zerkaute, um seine gebrochenen Rippen und die verstauchte Wirbelsäule zu kurieren. "Danke, Leute, aber der Typ hier ist eine Nummer zu groß für euch zwei", sagte Gokou ohne den Irider aus den Augen zu lassen.  
  
"Und außerdem gehört er mir", knurrte Piccolo. "Ah... wirst du wieder gewalttätig, Namekianer? Zerstören, Vernichten, Auslöschen .... das kann dein Volk doch so gut", lästerte der Irider mit beißendem Spott.  
  
"Moment mal", Gokou runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf, "verwechselst du nicht etwas? Die Saiyans, Freezers Truppen - die haben das Universum das Fürchten gelehrt. Aber die Namekianer... außer Piccolo habe ich noch keinen getroffen, der einer Fliege was zuleide tun könnte..." "Genau!", sagte nun auch Gohan. "Dende zum Beispiel ist mein bester Freund und hat heilende Kräfte."  
  
"Go..!", wollte Piccolo ihn warnend unterbrechen, doch da war es schon zu spät. "Ist??? Hat???", der kalte Blick des Iriders bohrte sich in Gohans Augen. "Sind denn noch Namekianer am Leben außer dem da?"  
  
"Aber ja doch", sagte Gohan ahnungslos, den warnenden Blick Piccolos und dessen Handzeichen sah er nicht. "Sie haben doch einen neuen Planeten gefunden."  
  
Zum ersten Mal seit Piccolo dem Irider begegnet war, wirkte dieser ehrlich überrascht und geschockt. Ramagis Blick verlor für einen Moment seine Kälte und machte einem brennenden Hass Platz, der es mit Vegetas Zorn auf Freezer aufnehmen konnte.  
  
"Diese Pest... diese Monster .... sind nicht mit ihrem Planeten zusammen ausgelöscht worden? Dieser Dummkopf von Freezer .... wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass er ein solcher Versager ist...." Er ballte die knochigen Finger zu Fäusten und schüttelte sie verbittert.  
  
Piccolos Fühler zuckten. "Freezer? Was hast du mit dieser fiesen Ratte zu schaffen?" Ramagis Lippen verzogen sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. "Was glaubst du denn, Namekianer, wer Freezer explizite Anweisungen gegeben hat, wie mit Namekianern umzuspringen ist und wo er diese Pestbeule von Planeten findet?"  
  
Der sonst so ruhige, gelassene Piccolo sog scharf die Luft ein. Vor seinem inneren Auge tauchten Bilder von erschlagenen Namekianern auf, und Neil, der sonst nie ein Lebenszeichen von sich gab, reagierte mit überschäumender Wut, sodass sich Piccolos Haut dunkelgrün färbte. Nur mit äußerster Mühe drängte Piccolo Neils Verzweiflung und Wut zurück, wissend, dass der Irider nur darauf wartete zu sehen wie er die Fassung verlor.  
  
"Zu schade, dass meine Leute sich einen neuen Planeten gesucht haben, nicht wahr?", sagte Piccolo und verschränkte die Arme. "Du hättest eben jemandem von Freezers Kaliber nicht vertrauen dürfen..."  
  
Die Lippen des Iriders zuckten. Der Namekianer wollte ihn nun seinerseits provozieren, nun gut, mal sehen, wer das Spielchen besser beherrschte.... Mit einer nachlässigen Handbewegung schnippte er einen nicht vorhanden Fusel von seiner Schulter und strich sich eine Strähne der bleigrauen, feinen Haare zurück. "Da sprichst zu zur Abwechslung mal ein wahres Wort, Namekianer. Auf das niedere Fußvolk ist heutzutage kein Verlass mehr. Alles muss man selber machen ...." Seine entspannte Haltung täuschte. In seinen Gedanken suchte er fieberhaft nach einer Möglichkeit, den Namekianer zu treffen, zu verwunden, zu vernichten .... Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie der kleine Junge zu seiner Mutter zurück schleichen wollte. Der Junge da, er schien die einzige Schwachstelle des Namekianers zu sein, wenn er es geschickt genug anstellte, dann ...  
  
Aus dem Handgelenk schoss er ohne große Mühe einen Energieball genau auf den massigen, rotgesichtigen Mann ab. Wie erwartet warf sich der Vater des Jungen, dessen Aura Ähnlichkeit mit jener des blonden Wüterichs von damals hatte, in die Flugbahn, somit war der Weg frei und .... Ramagi war schnell. Innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils hatte er die Distanz zum Bett überwunden und packte den Jungen am Schopf. Da wurde er seinerseits von hinten gepackt und zurück gerissen. Die Faust des Namekianers landete zielgenau auf dem Kinn des Iriders und schleuderte ihn durch das Loch in der Wand ins Freie.  
  
Einen Augenblick lang war er zu benommen, um sich zu konzentrieren, er stürzte wie ein Stein in die Tiefe, doch ehe er auf dem Betonboden aufschlug, hatte er sich wieder gefasst und schwebte vor den entsetzen Augen der Passanten wieder in die Höhe.  
  
Piccolo und Gokou waren ebenfalls ins Freie gekommen, und warteten bereits auf ihn. Die Hand des Iriders tastete nach dem Gerät an seinem Handgelenk. Es war nicht mehr da.  
  
"Suchst du vielleicht das hier?", fragte eine helle Stimme und der kleine Junge gesellte sich zu den beiden, in seiner Hand baumelte der Aurenschildgenerator, den Ramagi vermisste. Er musste ihm das Teil vorher vom Handgelenk gerissen haben. Ramagi zerbiss einen Fluch auf seinen Lippen. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er den kleinen Erdling unterschätzt.  
  
Nur gut, dass der blonde Krieger nicht auch hier war, dann müsste er sich allmählich wirklich Sorgen machen, so aber war der Aurenschild nicht der einzige seiner Trümpfe. Ramagi schätzte die Entfernung zwischen sich und den drei Gegnern ab, warf einen Blick nach unten, wo die machtlosen Erdlinge verdattert zu den schwebenden Gestalten hochblickten und dabei viel Lärm machten, griff mit spitzen Fingern in eine der vielen Taschen seines weiten Gewandes und zog eine flache Apparatur heraus, die nicht viel dicker und größer wie eine Kreditkarte war.  
  
"Was planst du nun wieder?", fragte Piccolo und sammelte seine Kräfte. Gokou fasste ihn an der Schulter, wies mit einem Nicken auf die Passanten unter ihnen und schüttelte den Kopf. Derweil drückte Ramagi den flachen, roten Schalter auf der Oberseite und warf das summende Teil hoch, gerade so weit, dass es genau die Hälfte der Distanz zwischen den beiden Parteien überbrückte, ehe es explodierte.  
  
Von einem Augenblick zum anderen fanden sich die vier im Inneren einer großen Kuppel wieder, der Boden war mit schimmernden, schwarzen Fliesen ausgelegt und die Wände glänzten wie mattes Silber.  
  
"Wo sind wir? Was ist passiert?", fragte Gohan verwirrt. "Kleiner Erdling, du befindest dich in der 'Arena der Vergeltung', die ich extra für das Ende des Namekianers gebaut habe." erklärte der Irider. Ohne den Auraschirm konnten Gokou, Gohan und Piccolo spüren, dass ihr Gegner wirklich Kräfte besaß, die denen Freezers um einiges überlegen waren. Die Umgebung schien zudem noch diese Kräfte zu fördern. Kein Wunder also, dass Ramagi kein bisschen eingeschüchtert wirkte, obwohl sie doch zu dritt gegen ihn antreten konnten. "Bevor wir kämpfen", sagte Gokou, "will ich endlich wissen, warum du die Namekianer so hasst." "Nun gut", der Irider schien es nicht eilig zu haben, "ich will euch ja nicht dumm sterben lassen. Ich kann es euch sogar zeigen." Wiederum langte er in eine seiner Taschen und zog einen schmalen Stirnreif heraus, den er sich aufsetzte. Sogleich wurde es pechschwarz in der Kuppel, die Metallwände flimmerten und schienen durchsichtig zu werden und es war als befänden sie sich auf einem fremden Planeten.  
  
"Was ihr hier seht ist die Geschichte wie sie in meinem Volk überliefert wird. Das war Irid, meine Welt vor sehr, sehr langer Zeit als uns ein paar Namekianer besuchten. Einige von uns beobachteten sie dabei, wie sie Pflanzen sammelten, Wasser und Erdproben nahmen", erklang dazu die Stimme des Iriders. Die beschriebene Szene tauchte auf. Die Gruppe der Namekianer spazierte über Wiesen und durch Wälder, schnitt hier einen Zweig ab und dort ein Blatt, sie schaufelten kleine Portionen Erde in durchsichtige Behälter, fingen Regen auf und tauchten Flaschen in Teiche und Flüsse. Insgesamt schien es ein sehr erdähnlicher Planet zu sein. "Was ist daran so schlimm", fragte Gohan verwirrt.  
  
"Kurz vor ihrer Abreise", sprach der Irider weiter, als hätte er Gohans Einwurf nicht gehört, "nahmen sie zum ersten Mal Kontakt zum Ältesten meines Dorfes auf. Wir waren damals ein ziemlich primitives Volk, lebten vom Ackerbau und stellten erste einfache Metallgeräte her. Diese grünen Wesen mit ihren seltsamen Verhaltensweisen flößten uns keine Furcht ein, sie machten uns nur neugierig." Man sah wie die Namekianer deinem ziemlich faltigen, haarlosen Irider eine flache Schachtel überreichten und dabei mit lebhaften Gesten etwas erklärten, doch was sie sprachen hörte man nicht. "Die Namekianer hatten unsere Sprache analysiert und gelernt und bei ihrer Abreise ließen sie uns ein Geschenk zurück." Das Raumschiff der Namekianer hob ab und zurück blieben ein paar unschlüssige Irider, die neugierig die Schachtel öffneten. Sie war voll mit kleinen, rosa Dragees. "Das Geschenk der Namekianer war ein Medikament, ein ganz besonderes. Es wirkte einzig gegen einen Virus und zwar gegen den wirklich schlimmsten und heimtückischsten aller Viren, den das Universum je gesehen hat. Ich nehme an, die Namekianer sind irgendwo verunglückt, denn sie wollten die Ergebnisse der Untersuchungen an ihren Planeten funken und dann wieder zu uns zurückkehren. Denn die Oberfläche ihres Raumschiffs waren bereits mit dem Virus besetzt und sie wollten die Krankheit nicht nach Namek bringen. Zumindest haben sie das meinen Vorfahren erzählt."  
  
"Aber das Medikament...", warf Gokou ein.  
  
"Das haben sie gleich nach der Landung entwickelt, sobald sie die ersten Atmosphärenproben analysiert hatten, und es hätte die Namekianer wahrscheinlich auch gerettet, da es absolut wirksam war, aber wenn Namek genauso mit dem Virus verseucht worden wäre wie unsere Welt, hätten die Namekianer niemals wieder einen anderen Planeten besuchen können, ohne die Krankheit dorthin zu verschleppen."  
  
"So gefährlich ...?", fragte Gohan echt geschockt.  
  
"Ihr habt keine Ahnung...", lachte der Irider bitter, "dieser 'Alte', der das Medikament entgegen genommen hatte, war gerade mal 18 Erdenjahre alt. Ein jeder Irider kam gleich nach der Geburt mit dem Virus in Kontakt. Von hundert Babys überlebten vielleicht drei das erste Jahr und von diesen drei wurde vielleicht eines älter als 15. Das Höchstalter lag bei etwa 21 Erdenjahren. Der Virus sorgte für eine vorzeitige Alterung, er schwächte und machte anfällig für jede andere Art von Erregern. Und dann nahmen die Leute aus meinem Dorf diese Medizin der Namekianer, voll Hoffnung auf ein etwas längeres Leben mit weniger Leiden...."  
  
"Hat es nicht gewirkt?", fragte Piccolo.  
  
"Oh doch, das hat es. Es war besser als gut. Statt einfach den Virus zu töten hat es unser Immunsystem befähigt, ihn aus eigener Kraft unschädlich zu machen. Diese Gabe wurde sogar Teil unserer Erbinformation und keines der Kinder, die danach auf die Welt kamen, hatte jemals wieder etwas von dem Virus zu befürchten."  
  
"Das ist doch toll", sagte Gohan und runzelte die Stirn. "Warum seid ihr dann den Namekianern böse?" "Die Geschichte ist noch nicht zu Ende", sagte der Irider, "der beste Teil kommt erst noch. Mein Volk hatte zuvor trotz des Virus überlebt. Was sagt euch das?"  
  
"Hmm...", Piccolo verschränkte die Arme. "Dass ihr sehr zäh seid."  
  
"Gute Umschreibung. Unser Immunsystem ist extrem stark, unsere Organe sind sehr leistungsfähig und wenig anfällig für Verletzungen und Ausfälle, ohne den Virus leben wir etwa 800 Erdenjahre. Um die hohe Kindersterblichkeit auszugleichen, ist die Geburtenrate weit höher als auf einem anderen Planeten.... Ich war das dreißigste von 190 Kindern und meine Mutter hatte vor ihrem frühen Tod noch viele fruchtbare Jahre vor sich.... ."  
  
"So viele Geschwister?" Gohan bekam große Augen. Sich vorzustellen, dass man mit 189 Brüder und Schwestern um den Mittagstisch saß ....  
  
"Innerhalb von nur einer Generation explodierte die Bevölkerung auf unserem Planeten. Hungersnöte und Kriege dezimierten uns zwar, aber da wir auch sehr schnell lernten, intensivierten wir unsere Landwirtschaft, unsere technische Entwicklung ging im Vergleich zu anderen Völkern rasend schnell, da wir wussten, dass über kurz oder lang, unsere Welt nicht mehr ausreichen würde, um uns zu ernähren.. Allmählich hatten wir sogar unsere Geburtenzahlen im Griff, und die Kriege auf ein Minimum reduziert. Doch dann bekamen wir nochmals Besuch aus dem All..."  
  
Die Szene hatte sich sehr verändert. Riesige Städte säumten nun die Flüsse. Erste Modelle von Automobilen ratterten über grobes Pflaster, Irider in farbigen Kutten schwärmten über Plätze und Wege, an jedem Eck und jedem Ende traf man auf Ansammlungen, die sich ihre tägliche Ration an Wasser und Nahrung holten. Am Himmel leuchtete erst ein oranges Licht auf, dann zwei und immer mehr und schließlich war der ganze Himmel mit orangen Scheiben übersät, die langsam auf die Oberfläche herab sanken. Es waren Tausende von riesigen Raumschiffen, sie landeten am Rand der Städte. Heraus strömte ein Heer von blauhäutigen Außerirdischen. Mit der Verteidigung, die großteils aus primitiven Kanonen und Musketen bestand machten die Laserwaffen kurzen Prozess. Kanister mit betäubenden Gasen wurden zur Explosion gebracht und Frauen, Kinder und Männer ohne Rücksicht zusammen getrieben, eingesammelt und in die Raumschiffe verschleppt.  
  
"Sie nannten sich die Zharg und sie kamen wohl vorbereitet. Ihre Technik übertraf die der Namekianer auf allen Sektoren bei weitem. Später haben wir erfahren, dass sie die Daten über unseren Planeten und unsere besonderen Fähigkeiten von den Namekianern bekommen hatten. Die grünen Ungeheuer hatten uns an sie verkauft. Es dauerte mehrere Jahrzehnte, aber die Zharg schafften es, jeden Irider aufzuspüren. Ich selbst war damals gerade mal dreizehn Erdenjahre alt. Wer sich zu sehr auflehnte, wurde getötet. Die Zharg verkauften uns an verschiedene andere Völker, ich landete in den Bohrminen von Yamaih, später in der Raumschiffwerft von Dhelkatth. Fast 200 elende Jahre habe ich unter Bedingungen gelebt, die jeder Beschreibung spotten. Sie hatten Sklaven aus verschiedenen Ecken des Universums dort, aber nur wir Irider waren zäh genug, um die Hitze, die Krankheiten, die Unterernährung und die Giftdämpfe zu überleben. In diesen 200 Jahren allerdings wurde unsere Bevölkerung auf ein Tausendstel ihrer ehemaligen Zahl dezimiert. Wir waren zäh, wir lernten dazu und in einem Aufstand, der viele Leben kostete, konnten wir uns und andere Irider befreien und haben die Zharg mit ihren eigenen Waffen besiegt, ihre Technik übernommen und verbessert und wollten auf unseren Planeten zurückkehren. Doch der existierte nicht mehr. Was wir fanden, war ein Trümmerhaufen aus ausgeglühten Planetoiden, Wolken aus Staub und Gas und Spuren, die eindeutig auf Namekianische Waffen hindeuteten. Es hat ihnen nicht genügt, uns durch ihr Geschenk an den Rand der Auslöschung getrieben zu haben, nein, sie mussten uns auch noch unsere Welt nehmen..." "Unmöglich!", rief Piccolo. "Die Namekianer würden niemals so etwas tun." Er befragte Neils Gedächtnis und fügte hinzu: "Zu der Zeit, als wir angeblich deinen Planeten ausgelöscht haben, ist unsere Zivilisation längst aufgelöst worden."  
  
"Das stimmt", sagte Gokou, "die Namekianer haben längst keine Raumschiffe mehr, sie pflanzen nur noch Bäume und leben so einfach wie ihr zu euren früheren Zeiten."  
  
"Alles Lügen!", fauchte der Irider und an Gokou gewandt, "du hast dich täuschen lassen, sieh dir doch diesen angeblich so friedlichen Namekianer hier an, was er alles getan hat. Sie sind alle so! Herzlose Monster!"  
  
"Hör auf damit!", rief Gohan und seine Aura flackerte vor Zorn. "Sag so was nicht über Dende und Piccolo. Sie sind beide meine Freunde!"  
  
Der Irider sah von Gokou zu Gohan und dann zu Piccolo hinüber. Mit einem Seufzer nahm er den Reif von seiner Stirn und es wurde hell unter der Kuppel. "Ich schätze, ihr beide seid einfach zu verblendet, um die Wahrheit zu erkennen. Na gut. Ich werde erst diesen Namekianer hier auslöschen und dann knöpfe ich mir euch beide vor. Den neuen Planeten der Namekianer finde ich auch noch und wenn ich jeden Sternenhaufen in diesem Kosmos auf den Kopf stellen muss!" "So leicht werden wir es dir nicht machen", sagte Gokou und nahm seine Super Saiyan Gestalt an. Beim Anblick der Jadeaugen und des goldenen Haares zuckte der Irider kurz zusammen, fasste sich aber rasch. Zwei flüchtige Bewegungen in Richtung Gokou und Gohan und beide waren in Energiesphären gefangen. "Damit ihr mir nicht in die Quere kommt", sagte der Irider und wandte sich dann seinem eigentlichen Ziel, Piccolo, zu. Der streifte seinen Turban ab und warf den Umhang hinterher. Die bleischweren Teile knallte auf die schwarzen Fliesen unter ihnen und hinterließen dort tiefe Risse und Dellen. "Machen wir also ernst", grinste der Irider. "Halte ich nur nicht zurück, Namekianer!" "Das habe ich auch nicht vor, nicht, nachdem was du Gohan angetan hast!" Die beiden schossen aufeinander zu und schenkten sich wahrlich nichts. Der Schlagabtausch war brutal und irre schnell. "Papa, ich krieg kaum noch Luft!", japste Gohan und ging in die Knie. Auch Gokou hatte Mühe, sich zu konzentrieren. Er hatte bereits vergeblich versucht, aus der Sphäre heraus zu teleportieren. "Nicht aufgeben", keuchte er, ballte die Fäuste und sammelte seine Kräfte zu einem erneuten Ausbruchsversuch. "Kame ... Hame ...Ha!!!"  
  
Der blaue Energiestrahl prallte auf die Hülle der Blase und ... wurde von ihr zurückgeworfen. Gokou konnte nicht ausweichen und wurde voll erwischt.  
  
"Papa!!", Gohan verbrauchte das letzte bisschen Luft in seiner Blase für einen verzweifelten Ruf, doch der bewusstlose Gokou konnte nicht mehr reagieren. Seine Energie verpuffte und seine Haare und Augen wurden wieder dunkel.  
  
Trotz des verbissenen Kampfes nahm Piccolo aus den Augenwinkeln war, was sich in den Energiesphären tat. Als auch Gohan bewusstlos umkippte, war es um seine Gelassenheit geschehen. Mit einem wütenden Schrei fegte er Ramagi zur Seite und war im Nu bei Gohans Sphäre. Er formte rund um seine Hand eine Klinge aus Energie und stach auf die Hülle ein. Doch die war zäh und ließ sich nicht so leicht durchbrechen.  
  
Ramagi nutzte die Gelegenheit und schoss einen Energieball auf Piccolo ungeschützten Rücken ab. Er traf und Piccolo wurde mitsamt Gohans Sphäre von der Wucht des Treffers gegen die Wand der Kuppel geschleudert. Doch der Nameikanier ließ nicht locker, und stach weiter verbissen auf die Hülle der Sphäre ein.  
  
Wieder und wieder schoss Ramagi ihn ab, jedesmal keuchte Piccolo vor Schmerz. Zudem spürte der Namekianer, wie Gohans Aura immer schwächer wurde und so blieb ihm keine Zeit, seine Energie auf die Regeneration zu verwenden. Grünes Blut tropfte auf die schwarzen Fliesen.  
  
"Willst du so elendig draufgehen? Dich nicht wehren? Nicht ein einziges Mal?", spottete Ramagi, doch Piccolo verschwendete keine Kraft auf eine Antwort. Seine Reserven waren fast am Ende, da endlich gab die Hülle nach und löste sich mit einem dumpfen Knall auf. Gohan fiel, doch Piccolo fing ihn auf und legte ihn vorsichtig auf die Fliesen. Jetzt, da er wieder Luft bekam, wurde auch Gohans Aura stärker. Gokou war inzwischen wieder zu sich gekommen, sein Angriff hatte ein paar feine Risse in der Hülle der Sphäre hinterlassen und so hatte er gerade genug Luft, dass er es Piccolo nachmachen und mit einer Energieklinge die Sphäre sprengen konnte.  
  
"Nochmals wirst du diesen Trick nicht an mir ausprobieren", keuchte er, kaum dass er wieder frei war. "Hier, Piccolo!" Er warf zwei der letzen drei Bohnen zu den beiden hinab und baute sich als Super Saiyan vor Ramagi auf. Piccolo gab eine Bohne Gohan zu essen und kaute dann hastig die seine, um seine Energien aufzufrischen.  
  
Ramagi sah das ganze mit Unbehagen, aber er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er seinem Hass auf Piccolo nachgeben oder erst mal den blonden Krieger ausschalten sollte. Dieses Zögern wurde ihm zum Verhängnis, denn als ob sie es abgesprochen hatten, nahmen Piccolo und Gokou gleichzeitig den Irider ins Visier. Das Kamahameha und die Teufelsspirale Piccolos fanden ihr Ziel. Mit einem rauchenden Loch in der Schulter und eingedrücktem Brustkorb sackte der Irider wie ein Stein auf die Fliesen hinab. Diese Verletzungen hätten ausgereicht, um selbst einen Saiyan zu töten, doch wie der Irider selbst gesagt hatte, war sein Volk das zäheste des Universums und er fand noch die Kraft, auf den Beinen zu landen, ehe er in die Knie brach und Blut spuckte.  
  
"Noch immer nicht genug?" Mit widerwilligem Respekt bereitete Gokou einen neuen Angriff vor. "Kame ...hame ..." Der Irider hob den Kopf und sein trotziger Blick erinnerte Gokou an Vegeta. "Halt, Son!" Piccolo stellte sich ihm in den Weg. "Es ist genug. Hast du noch eine Bohne?"  
  
Gokou ließ seine Arme sinken. "Wozu?"  
  
"Für ihn", sagte Piccolo mit einem Nicken in Richtung des Iriders. "Ich hoffe, du machst keinen Fehler", sagte Gokou und reichte ihm die letzte Bohne. Gohan, der sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte, sah mit leuchtendem Blick zu ihnen hoch. Piccolo konnte sich nicht erklären warum, aber dieser Blick war alles, was er brauchte, um zu wissen, dass er das Richtige tat.  
  
"Keinen größeren als ein gewisser junger Saiyan nach dem Sieg beim großen Turnier damals begangen hat", bemerkte Piccolo mit einem flüchtigen Grinsen, nahm die Bohne und schwebte zum Irider hinab.  
  
"Hier, die wird dich kurieren", sagte er und reichte sie Ramagi.  
  
Der hatte sehr wohl beobachtet wie Gohan und Piccolo sich mit solchen Bohnen kuriert hatten, dennoch konnte er es nicht glauben, dass sein Erzfeind ihm davon etwas geben würde. Vielleicht war dieses Ding in Wahrheit ein Gift und sah nur so aus wie die Wundermedizin...  
  
"Iss sie endlich, oder soll ich sie dir zwischen die Kiemen stopfen?", knurrte Piccolo angesichts seines Zögerns.  
  
"Nicht nötig", ächzte der Irider und kaute die Bohne wie er es bei den beiden gesehen hatte. Kaum hatte er die Bohne geschluckt, spürte er wie die Schmerzen verschwanden und seine Kraft zurück kehrte.  
  
Langsam und irritiert stand er auf und tastete seine Brust ab. "Ich bin wieder fit." "Dafür war die Bohne ja auch gedacht", sagte Piccolo trocken. "Willst du weiter kämpfen oder hörst du mir erst mal zu?"  
  
Ramagi sah in die schwarzen Augen seines Gegenübers und nickte langsam. "Ich habe kaum eine Wahl, oder?"  
  
"Erraten", grinste Piccolo kurz. "Du weißt, dass es Wesen gibt, die zwischen dem Diesseits und dem Jenseits wechseln können, oder?"  
  
"Ja, sicher. Die Fährleute, oder?" "Genau die meine ich", nickte Piccolo. "Du weißt, dass diese Wesen der absoluten Wahrheit verpflichtet sind."  
  
Wiederum nickte Ramagi. "Davon habe ich gehört." "Gut. Wenn dir also jemand, der zu den Fährleuten gehört sagt, dass nicht die Namekianer für die Versklavung deines Volkes verantwortlich sind, würdest du es glauben, oder?"  
  
"Kennst du denn einen von den Fährleuten?", fragte der Irider verwundert, ohne eine klare Antwort zu geben.  
  
Piccolo sah ein, dass er nicht mit einem vollen Zugeständnis rechnen konnte, aber er war zufrieden, den ersten Zweifel gesät zu haben. Er winkte Gokou und Gohan zu sich heran.  
  
"Gokou, kannst du uns alle vier zur Schwester des Herrn der Schildkröten bringen?" Gokous Blick hellte sich auf. "Ahh ... daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht. Uranai Baba ... aber sicher, kein Problem. Fasst mich irgendwo an."  
  
Gohan und Piccolo packten je ein Stück seines zerschlissenen Kampfanzuges, der Irider zögerte, da fasste ihn Gokou mit der freien Hand einfach an der Schulter. Der Super Saiyan konzentrierte sich und einen Herzschlag später standen sie alle in Uranai Babas Palast.  
  
Die kleine, alte Dame schwebte wie immer über ihrer Kugel und wie immer sah sie ziemlich missmutig drein.  
  
"Was wollt ihr schon wieder? Ihr stört meine Geschäfte..." "Wir brauchen deine Kristallkugel, um unserem Gast hier ein paar Wahrheiten zu zeigen", sagte Piccolo.  
  
"Ihr kennt meinen Preis für die Benutzung der Kugel", sagte Uranai Baba ungnädig. "Ähmm... soviel Geld haben wir leider nicht dabei", meinte Gokou und kratze sich verlegen am Kopf. "Sie soll zu den Fährleuten gehören?", der Irider schüttelte den Kopf. "Nie und nimmer verfügt sie über solche Kräfte."  
  
"Ach nein?", Uranai Baba zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Dann ist das da wohl nur irgendein Muttermal, oder?" Sie krempelte einen Ärmel hoch und an ihrem Oberarm glitzerte ein seltsam verschlungenes Symbol.  
  
"Was ist das?", fragte Gohan verwundert.  
  
"Es ist das Zeichen der Fährleute. Ohne dieses Symbol kann man keine Seelen führen", erklärte Piccolo.  
  
Der Irider schluckte. "Es sieht echt aus, aber .... aber hat diese Irdische wirklich die Macht, mir die Wahrheit über das Ende meiner Welt und die Versklavung meines Volkes zu zeigen?" "Aha... darum geht es also", Uranai Baba warf Goku und Piccolo einen scharfen Blick zu. "Dass das aber unter uns bleibt, sonst kann ich den Laden hier dicht machen..." Sie hüpfte von der Kugel und beschwor deren Kraft.  
  
Alle knieten sie sich reihum, damit ihnen nur ja nichts entging. Zuerst war nur Nebel zu sehen, der sich aber bald klärte. Wiederum tauchte jene Szene auf, wo die Namekianer den frühen Iridern die Medizin überreichten, doch diesmal konnte man auch die Worte verstehen, die sie wechselten.  
  
"Ihr müsst aber bedenken, dass ihr gleichzeitig weniger Kinder bekommt, denn nun werden sie hoffentlich alle überleben", sagte der Namekianer zum Dorfältesten. "Ansonsten wird deine Sippe so zahlreich, dass sie alle anderen Dörfer überrennt."  
  
Der Irider tat so, als hätte er verstanden, doch kaum waren die Namekianer fort, sah man, wie die Männer des Dorfes den Plan fassten, nichts gegen die hohe Kinderzahl zu unternehmen, damit ihre Sippe bald über den Planeten herrschen würde. Auch spätere Anführer belohnten hohe Kinderzahlen, um die Stärke ihrer Armeen zu sichern.  
  
Sichtlich betroffen schluckte der Irider, aber er wagte nicht, das Bild der Kristallkugel in Zweifel zu ziehen. Die Szene wechselte.  
  
Man sah einen Pulk Zharg Schiffe, die einsam im All treibendes namekianisches Schiff einkreisten. Das Namekianische Schiff wurde geentert, die Besatzung war offenbar einem Unfall zum Opfer gefallen, doch die Datenspeicher ihrer Computer waren noch komplett. Die Zharg entschlüsselten alle Codes und erfuhren so von den Iridern und ihrem Planeten. Sie flogen hin, da die Technik der Irider noch immer zu primitiv war, um die Beobachter aus dem All aufzuspüren, konnten diese in aller Ruhe einen Antivirus entwickeln, der nach einigen Jahren der Verbreitung den gefährlichen Krankheitserreger vollkommen ausradiert hatte, sodass sie ohne jede Gefahr landen konnten.. "Es war also wirklich mein Volk, dem die Zharg das Wissen um deine Welt verdankten", murmelte Piccolo.  
  
"Ja, aber es war ein Zufall und kein Verschachern...", sagte der Irider und ließ die Kugel nicht aus den Augen. "Jetzt fehlt nur noch ein Steinchen ...."  
  
Wiederum wechselte die Szene, nun tauchten Bilder vom Aufstand der Irider gegen die Zharg auf. Man sah die übrig gebliebenen Zharg sich in ein paar Schiffe flüchten.  
  
"Hätten wir nur niemals die Daten der Namekianer in die Finger bekommen", fluchte ein Führungsoffizier der Zharg. "Jetzt werden uns diese Sklaven jagen bis ans Ende des Universums." "Nicht, wenn wir ihnen eine andere Beute vorwerfen", sagte ein listig drein blickender Zharg hohen Ranges, offenbar ein Politiker. "Wir haben immer noch die Daten des Namekianischen Schiffes, wenn wir unsere Waffen so konfigurieren, dass die Energiesignatur auf die Namekianer passt und den Planeten der Irider damit in Stücke schießen ...."  
  
"Eine geniale Idee!", lobte der General. "So machen wir es. Sollen sie doch auf Namekianerjagd gehen und uns vergessen, bis wir eine neue Flotte aufgebaut haben und ihnen zeigen, dass man nicht ungestraft gegen uns rebelliert..."  
  
Die Kristallkugel wurde dunkel.  
  
"Zufrieden?", fragte Uranai Baba. "Mehr als ...", sagte Piccolo mit einem Seitenblick auf den fassungslosen Irider. "Alles .... alles falsch .... alles anders", stammelte dieser und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. "Ich war bereit, alles zu tun, um mein Volk und meine Welt zu rächen, ich wollte sogar einen hilflosen kleinen Erdling opfern ..." Er ballte die Hände und atmete tief ein. "Ich habe kein Recht auf Gnade, so blind wie ich war." Er sah zu Piccolo hoch, der sich mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm aufgebaut hatte. "Wenn du es mir für den Schmerz, den ich deinen Freunden angetan habe, heimzahlen willst ..." Ramagi senkte ergeben den Kopf, schloss die Augen und wartete auf den Schlag. Aber es kam keiner. Statt dessen legte sich ihm eine kühle Hand auf die Schulter. "Steh auf, du Trottel", knurrte Piccolo. "Du hast keine Zeit für derartigen Unsinn."  
  
"Er hat recht", bekräftigte Gokou. "Wenn die Kristallkugel recht hat, dann warten diese Sklavenjäger doch nur darauf, dass sie euch wieder einfangen können, oder? Du bist ein starker Kämpfer, deine Leute brauchen dich."  
  
Ramagi stand mit weichen Knien auf. Auch Gohan nickte ihm ermutigend zu. "Man darf seine Freunde nicht im Stich lassen."  
  
"Und vergiss nicht, deinen Leuten die Wahrheit über die Namekianer zu erzählen", fügte Piccolo hinzu. "Nicht dass zuletzt noch einer von ihnen über den neuen Planeten Namek stolpert und immer noch diesen Lügen glaubt."  
  
Der Irider fasste sich. "Das werde ich und wenn es noch 400 Jahre dauert, ich werde jeden meines Volkes von der Wahrheit überzeugen. Ich danke euch, euch allen." Damit holte er erneut eine flache Appartur aus seiner Tasche, drückte einen Knopf und verschwand. "Und was jetzt?", fragte Gohan.  
  
"Dein Geburtstag ist noch nicht vorbei", sagte Piccolo. Gokou nickte. "Ich bringe dich und Piccolo zum Bratpfannenberg und hole dann die anderen dazu. Du sollst jetzt endlich die Feier haben, auf die du dich so gefreut hast." "Tut mir echt leid, kleiner, aber ein Geschenk habe ich keines für dich", sagte Piccolo und hob die leeren Hände.  
  
"Das macht doch nichts", strahlte Gohan. "Ich freue mich so, dass du kommst. Aber könntest du mir einen klitzekleinen Wunsch erfüllen?" Er sah seinen grünen Freund bittend an. Piccolo war in großzügiger Laune und nickte.  
  
"Prima! Großvater hat mir eine Karaokeshow versprochen. Du wirst mit mir zusammen singen, nicht wahr?"  
  
Gokou und Uranai Baba brachen in lautes Lachen aus, als sie Piccolos entgeisterte Miene sahen. "Da komme ich mit", sagte die alte Dame und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen. "Vielleicht finde ich ja noch meine alte Videokamera irgendwo...."  
  
Piccolo zeigte ein schmales Lächeln. "Besser nicht, wenn dir das Ding etwas wert ist..." Gokou verbiss sich ein neuerliches Lachen und reichte seinem Freund und seinem Sohn je eine Hand. "Auf geht es!"  
  
....  
  
Es wurde ein sehr ausgelassenes Fest. Noch konnte keiner von ihnen in vollem Umfang erahnen welche Schrecken die Ankunft der Cyborgs mit sich bringen würde....  
  
Ende 


End file.
